Saving Hope
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: Spiderman has lost all hope, Once the Avengers tower is attacked by villains, Spiderman will have to team up with the Avengers to stop this new force before their full plan goes into action. Old and new enemies await, will the avengers and Spiderman be enough to stop them from destroying hope? (Kidnap, revenge and violence. The sinister 6/7 and Hydra)
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my first ever Spiderman story AND my first crossover story as well, I'm really excited about this and I hope you like it.**

 **Just so you know these events take place after the TAMS2**

 **Let's get on with the story….!**

* * *

5 months since anyone had last seen Spiderman. After saving New York from Electro, he had disappeared.

Peter lay in his room, staring at the last picture he had taken of Gwen. He missed her a little more every day, and with each passing day it became harder to imagine life without her by his side.

It has been 5 months since the day that Gwen's life was stolen from her, but still, Peter found it hard to believe that she was really gone. Peter was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice his beloved aunt enter the room. He rarely locked his door anymore; Spiderman was gone so there was no risk that she would walk in and find her nephew dressed as New York's saviour.

"Peter?" Aunt May said, just loud enough to stir him from his thoughts.

Peter looked at her to acknowledge her presence, however, other than that he stayed quiet.

"It's almost 3:00pm and you haven't eaten anything yet," she said with concern. Pete mumbled as a reply, but did not move from his position on his bed. "I can't have you starving up here, come down stairs in 5 minutes for something to eat. Okay?"

"Okay-" Peter coughed as he used his dry throat for the first time that day.

"Clean up before you come down," May said, with a smile as she left, closing the door behind her.

Peter stayed on his bed for a few moments before jumping up and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

 _Avengers Tower_

"In latest news, viewers are asked to take extra caution as a series of prison break outs have occurred during the past week."

The news report from the TV could be heard throughout the Avengers lounge as Tony sat watching it from the couch. "These 5 men, who have yet to be identified, escaped in the early hours of Friday morning with the help of unknown accomplishes. These men were all serving sentences following battles they had with Spiderman. These break outs are another example of the rising crime rates after the disappearance of Spiderman 5 months ago."

Tony and the other Avengers in the room watched and listened carefully to the report "Everyone seems to be asking the same question. Where is Spiderman and will he ever return?..."

The TV suddenly went black and Tony turned around sharply.

"Uh Cap? Some of us were actually watching that," Tony said sarcastically.

"It's depressing everyone else, Stark," Clint said from across the room and everyone nodded.

"Can't help but wonder," Bruce said, looking at the blank screen before lifting his gaze to look out the window to the New York skyline.

"Yes, we'd all love to know what happened to Spidey," Tony said, moving from the couch towards the kitchen/bar.

"Who knows, he vanished after the battle with Electro," Steve said to the group. "He could have been injured," Steve suggested

"Or worse…" Clint added.

"I've seen his moves, the guy's tough, a good fighter. I don't think he would be that badly injured after the fight with Electro and the Goblin," Natasha said as she stared into the distance, thinking about the whole Spiderman thing.

"I'd like to find him," Tony said, as he poured himself a drink and spoke to Jarvis. "Jarvis bring up everything on Spiderman."

"Good luck with that," Clint smirked, knowing this would get him nowhere close to finding out what happened.

Tony looked at and flicked through hologram videos, images and articles of Spiderman, hoping to find something that would tell him what happened to the webslinger. Give him one clue that he could use to find more and eventually piece the puzzle together.

* * *

As Peter entered the kitchen, he saw the end of the news report about the missing convicts. He turned it off when they mentioned his alter ego and sat down to a plate of food.

Peter poked at the food on his plate as he thought about the whole thing. He didn't like seeing a news report or article about someone being in an accident or being mugged or killed etc. etc. when he knew Spiderman could have stopped that and saved them, but then he'd think about Gwen and how he thought he could save her. He could have and he should have saved her, but he had been too slow. He had failed her, and putting on the suit after failing Gwen would be an insult to her memory.

He had told Harry that Spiderman gave people hope and after Gwen's death, after seeing the hope in her eyes as she fell, the trust that he'd catch her and he hadn't. Now that Gwen was dead his hope was gone and he had none left to give to the people of New York. That was how he reminded himself not to put on the suit again, not to give people false hope that Spiderman would save them. Because he might fail them like he failed Gwen.

* * *

Mr, Fisk stood behind Harry in the cell as they spoke.

"How did the mission go?" Harry asked, without turning around.

"Completely as planned. We now have the small army you talked about on our last visit," Mr. Fisk said, smiling from under his hat. "All we need now is the last member."

At this Harry turned around and gave him a wicked smirk. "Well then, it's about time." Harry turned back and smiled evilly.

"Not quite yet," Fisk said.

"What?!" Harry said harshly.

"No need to panic, the time will come soon enough and when it does both The Avengers and Spiderman will meet their end," Fisk said, calming Harry. "Can't rush these sort of things."

"I assumed with all the funding money you're getting, you could string some brain cells together and get me out faster!" Harry said, glaring at the wall. "What is Hydra even doing with my money?"

"They're using it to ensure our victory Mr Osborn. The wheels are already in motion and soon Spiderman will be yours and the Avengers ours!" Fisk said, leaving the cell before turning back to Harry. "Are you sure you don't want to attack the spider when he's on his own?"

"No, draw him out first. Slowly, I'll take what little hope he has left, and then, I'll kill him." Harry stared at the wall as Fisk left, thinking about his revenge and everything he would do to his ex-friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! No need to worry I'll do my best to move the story along so there's more action! It's more fun to write and to read. Good news there is more action in this chapter.**

* * *

Peter looked up at the tall clock tower. It was old and abandoned so they had never bothered to repair it. He could see that the glass dome was still caved in and broken.

Peter turned and made his way away from the tower. He just couldn't cope with going inside and reliving it all again. He wasn't ready to go through that and he didn't know if he'd ever be ready.

Peter kept his head down as he walked through the streets, occasionally bumping into others. He ignored the stares and the angry grumbling of the New York commuters as he made his way to his next location, the graveyard.

Peter walked past the many tombstones of other people's loved ones and couldn't help but wonder whether or not they had been taken too soon and suddenly like Gwen.

Peter looked at Gwen's grave. He stood for a long time before sitting.

"I am so sorry, Gwen," Peter whispered. "If I was just a little faster you'd be here right now, with me." Sometimes, Peter felt weird speaking to her, but after a while it just became more natural.

"I'd do anything to trade places with you," Peter said, ignoring the tears that threatened to fall and slip down his cheeks. "You had such a bright future; you had so much to live for." Peter took a deep breath. "You should be in England right now, planning your future." Peter stared at the writing on the stone.

' _In Loving Memory of Gwen Stacy, a beloved daughter, sister and friend. The sun shone brighter because she was here.'_

20 words to sum up her life, it just didn't seem like enough. She was more than that, and she was certainly far more than a friend to him.

* * *

"Nothing," Tony sighed in frustration.

"Still no luck with your Spiderman obsession?" Bruce asked from across the lab that he and Tony currently occupied.

"This kid was really good at the whole 'secret identity' thing," Tony explained, flipping through some useless articles.

"Well, of course. He's not you, Stark," Clint said, as he walked in. He noticed the small smirk on Bruce's face as he said this.

"I will figure this out. He's good, smart, but he's not perfect," Tony said, turning his attention back to the holograms.

"I came to tell you that you should be working on tracking Hydra. They're still out there and more important than Spiderman," Clint said, folding his arms.

"Hydra's old news, who's dumb enough to attack the Aven-" Before Tony could finish his sentence the building shook and alarms were blaring signalling for everyone to evacuate the tower. "Time to suit up," Tony said, as he rushed to get his armour, while Clint ran to the higher levels to retrieve his weapons.

"Jarvis, what's the damage report?" Tony spoke, and the armour folded around his body.

"It appears that the tower is under attack, Sir," Jarvis replied.

"Under attack from whom?" Tony asked, annoyed that his security failed.

"The group is unidentified, Sir," Jarvis replied, as Tony made his way the Avengers floor, where the most damage seemed to be.

"Alright, who made a hole in my building?" Tony said, flying through the gaping hole, only to see chaos. Hydra thugs, as well as the leader of Hydra himself; Baron Wolfgang von Strucker.

Black Widow, Hawkeye and Captain America were all fighting the thugs when Tony appeared.

Black widow quickly dodged attacks and gun fire easily as she grabbed and bent one thugs arm. There was a sickening snap, which caused him to drop his weapon. She flipped and kicked another thug and was then able to reach the gun that was dropped earlier by one of her enemies. She fired effortlessly at the enemies as they ran towards her. A large heavy brute grabbed her from behind as she struggled to free herself she flung her head back, head butting him and making him release his hold on her.

As she was momentarily dazed they decided to use this advantage and attack, Natasha stood ready to fight when they fell at her feet with an arrow in each of their backs.

"I could have handled that," she smirked, as she saw Clint with his bow still aimed in her direction. He smiled back and they continued their fight.

Meanwhile Iron-Man was firing his repulsors in the battle, shooting each goon  
when he saw the head honcho himself standing away from the fight.

"What's the matter? Don't feel like playing?" Iron-man said, approaching Strucker.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us Iron-Man," Strucker said smugly.

Iron-Man ignored him and surveyed the scene in front of him once more. 100+ Hydra agents fighting with three of the avengers while Strucker watched.

"How you get into the tower and past security?" Tony questioned.

"The 'how' is not as important as the 'why'," Strucker responded.

Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye finished off the last of the thugs easily; Steve took out the last ten with his shield while The Avengers (minus Hulk and Thor) surrounded Strucker.

"Enlighten us then, why did you?" Steve said, approaching Hydra's #1 thug.

"To give you a message, of course," he said, folding his arms behind his back. Each of the Avengers took caution when moving closer.

"Well, you can give us the message while we're taking you in," Tony replied.

"I'm afraid it's very important and it can't wait," Baron replied, feeling superior to the avengers. "I want you to know that my team is ready for you and for Spiderman. I'd like you to find him or I'll find him my way"

"And what's your way?" Clint spoke for the first time.

"I think putting innocent people's lives in danger will be enough to bring the bug back, don't you?"

"You're not going to get the chance to do that," Steve said, as he hurled his shield towards Baron. As the shield came closer Strucker didn't even flinch. The shield passed through him as the image in front of the avenger flickered and laughed.

"You didn't think I'd be foolish enough to get myself captured, did you?" Strucker laughed at their stupidity. "Time's ticking away, Avengers. My team is ready. Is yours?" With that the 3D hologram faded and the Avengers were left to discuss what just happened.

"I'll never understand this technology," Steve sighed as he starred at the spot where the hologram Strucker had been.

"He's planning something big," Natasha said, walking to retrieve weapons that she had dropped during the fight.

"Yeah, what was that you said about Hydra, Tony? That they're old news?" Clint said, looking towards him. Tony's helmet lifted to show his face.

"None of us could have predicted they'd attack the tower," Tony retorted.

"Well, we better get started on finding Spiderman." Steve looked up at Tony. The last thing he wanted was civilian casualties. "Let's hope your research has paid off."

"I don't know if I'm any closer to figuring this out as I was when I started," Tony answered honestly.

"Well, now we're doing this as a team." Steve looked at the other three members in the room. "Call Banner up here, we'll need Spiderman to win this battle."

* * *

During the attack on the Avengers tower, a larger group of Hydra goons were at Ravenscroft prison helping Harry to escape. With the Avengers too distracted to notice, the break out was easy and there were no problems.

Now Harry was free and ready to attack Spiderman with everything he had.

"Was the mission successful?" Harry asked as he relaxed in the back of the car.

"All reports back are saying it was," Fisk replied, taking out a drink from the car mini-fridge. "We got the Avengers' attention, and if they're as smart, as they are tough, they will contact Spiderman before things get any uglier."

"War is always ugly," Harry smirked as he held out a glass for Fisk to pour champagne into.

"A toast," Fisk said, raising his glass into the air.

"To our victory in this war," Harry matched Fisk's gesture and raised his glass.

"To war," Fisk said bringing the glasses together before swiftly drinking the liquid in the fancy glass.

"Aunt May, I'm home!" Peter said, as he slung off his bag and headed upstairs.

"Have you seen the news?" Aunt May asked from the living room doorway.

"No, why?" Peter said, lowering his voice and stepping down one step to look at his Aunt's serious and sad face. "What's happened?" Peter asked, growing very concerned.

"Peter…" His aunt hesitated before continuing. "You'd better come and see." That was all his aunt said before turning back to walk into the living room and towards the TV. "It might be a bit of a shock," his Aunt told him as she stepped away from the screen.

Peter, when he saw the image on the screen was indeed shocked, angry, sad and confused. There was no way this could have happened.

What could he do to protect what little family he had left?

* * *

 **I am having so much fun writing this story and I just can't wait until I can finally put Spiderman back into it, but obviously I've planned out quite a bit of the story so other events must take place before Spiderman appears, but don't worry it'll be soon, I promise that.**

 **Thank you everyone that reviewed.**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy my story and again don't be afraid to give constructive criticism, it makes me a better writer and it makes the story better and more enjoyable.**

 **And once the story continues the chapters will begin to get longer…**

 **Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's escaped from prison. It didn't matter how many times he re-watched the news report, it still made as much sense to Peter as it did the first time.

Harry's escaped and he knew his secret. That meant only one thing; he and Aunt May were in danger.

Peter knew Harry would want revenge on Spiderman, but with Spiderman gone, would Harry just leave him alone? Peter seriously doubted that, which meant he had to ensure Aunt May's safety. He had to protect her like he had tried to protect Gwen.

"Aunt May, I'm going out for a little bit," Peter said as he rushed into the kitchen, startling his aunt.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she turned around to meet his eyes.

"I need to get something, I'll be 5 minutes, 10, tops," Peter said, as he grabbed his rucksack from the floor and slung it over his shoulders. "Don't answer the door for anyone while I'm away, and be careful." Peter began to make his way outside when he felt a tug on his arm.

He turned to see his aunt holding onto him.

"I think it should be me telling you to be careful," his aunt smiled, trying to get her nephew to relax "Sweetie, it's more dangerous out there than it is in here, and I'll be fine, but you watch yourself." May pulled her nephew, who was more like a son to her, into a tight hug. "With all those crooks and robbers out there, I worry about you."

"I'll be fine," Peter said, calming down quite a bit.

"It's a shame there's no one like Spiderman around to make sure everyone's safe. With all these crimes going on, it seems like everyone needs him now more than ever," Aunt May said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Well, there are still the Avengers," Peter replied.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." His aunt gave him a weak smile as she spoke to him. "Now, if you're going to the store, we're out of milk, could you pick some up while you're out?"

"Yeah, I'll put it on the list," Peter said as he walked into the hall and towards the front door. "See ya later, Aunt May!" Peter called to her as he walked out onto the front porch.

Peter wouldn't know what to do if he lost his aunt. As he ran into town he hoped and prayed that Harry wouldn't make a move while he was gone.

* * *

"A super solider, two master spies and assassins, a nuclear physicist and me all working on this together and we're still no closer to finding the wall crawler," Tony said, as he watched the others go through what he had found, which was very little, and go over what he had already covered.

"This is no longer a past time, or having to do with curiosity. People's lives are in danger and I won't stop until we find something," Steve said, sighing in frustration.

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere by researching everything that happened," Natasha Romanoff said. "I think we'll uncover more if we go out into the field," she suggested, looking at her teammates.

"Where do you suggest we start?" Bruce asked, looking up from what he was reading, taking off his glasses to look at Natasha.

"I imagine the last place Spiderman was seen," Clint said.

"There could be something the police missed," Natasha spoke softly.

"Well, it's not uncommon," Tony put forward and turned to look at Steve to give the orders.

"So far it's the best we've got. Nat, Clint and I will search the last locations Spiderman was seen. Stark and Bruce will continue combing through the research for anything we might have missed," Steve said as Natasha and Clint moved away from the table to get ready. Tony looked as though he wanted to object but decided against it. "You might also want to try and get in contact with Thor. There's a war coming and we'll need all the help we can get. We'll need all the team together," Steve said as he left the room to follow Clint and Natasha.

Steve caught up to them in the hallway.

"So where exactly was the last known location of Spiderman?" Clint asked, while leaning against the wall.

"Oscorp industries when he was fighting Electro," Steve answered. "If nothing turns up we should interview anyone Spiderman would have or could have known, anyone he's ever met, spoken to, everyone." Steve looked at his fellow teammates before continuing down the hallway towards the elevator. "Let's move out."

* * *

"Ahhhh, so this is my army?" Harry smiled a wide grin as her met the new soon-to-be villains that would eventually take out Spiderman. "It's nice to meet you, gentlemen," Harry smiled, shaking each of their hands.

Doctor Otto Octavius was there, a once-respected scientist and one of the world's foremost experts in radiation. However, after illegal experimentations, he was taken down by Spiderman and was made to serve out a life sentence in prison.

Aleksei Sytsevich, responsible for the hijacking of an Oscorp truck containing plutonium vials who was quickly chased down and humiliated by Spiderman.

Flint Marko, a petty thief, had committed many crimes and had many run-ins with Spiderman, until he was put away for another life sentence.

Adrian Toomes turned to the life of crime after his business partner cheated him. Spiderman easily defeated him as he was an elderly robber and easy to stop.

Herman Schultz was just another high school dropout, but he had brilliant talent as an engineer. Instead of using his talents to gain legitimate employment, he became a successful burglar and after finally being apprehended by Spiderman for his crimes, he swore to get revenge just like the others

Harry was clearly impressed by the selected team and believed each of them had something to offer to the team.

"Gentlemen, each other you have impressive skills and qualities, so might I show you your new uniforms, specially designed by Oscorp." Harry smiled as a large door opened and the machinery was brought in. "Each of these suits are unique and with these suits we can work together to complete our common goal." Harry paced between the convicts and the suits as he spoke his grin became wider.

"And what might that common goal be?" Herman asked in his strong southern accent.

"Well, all though each of us has our own unique skills, we all share the same goal and the same purpose in life." Harry paused for a moment to look at the thieves, scientists, robbers, muggers etc. etc. "To eliminate the pest, which is Spiderman!"

At this the group matched Harry's evil grin and cheered.

"And how do you suppose we take down the arachnid?"

"Not surprisingly, I have a plan," Harry said wickedly.

* * *

"Aunt May, I'm back and I've remembered to pick up the milk you asked for," Peter smiled; not being Spiderman meant he got much less distracted. Meaning he could remember to do everything his aunt told him and had time to do it all.

When Peter didn't get a reply his smile faded a bit. Everything seemed normal but the house was quiet. Even though it was only Aunt May, in the house he would usually come home to find the TV on or his Aunt speaking on the phone.

"Aunt May?" Peter called again, still no answer. Peter put his rucksack down and walked into the kitchen. It was possible she didn't hear him, too busy with her cooking or baking.

The kitchen was empty and there was nothing cooking on the stove or in the oven.

"Aunt May!" Peter called louder, as he walked up the stairs becoming increasing paranoid and worried with every second that ticked by.

He knock on her door before entering hoping to find her in her bed asleep, and just so exhausted that she never heard him come home. Of course when she wasn't there he began to become frantic.

"I know I shouldn't have left her here alone with Harry on the loose," Peter mumbled to himself. He shot downstairs hoping to find her in the basement for one reason or another.

Peter's heart leaped when he almost ran straight into his aunt knocking her off her feet. Peter broke into a laugh and smiled at his beloved aunt.

"Peter!" his Aunt smiled as she hugged him. "I heard you shouting from the garden, what wrong?" She asked as he tightly hugged her back.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm back," Peter simply replied.

"Well, I certainly know now, you almost knocked me off my feet just now," his aunt smiled and laughed as she looked at his face "Did you get the milk?"

"Yes, I did," Peter smiled. "And I got these as well" Peter said as he handed her he milk and pulled small burglar alarms from his bag. "I think we could do with a bit of extra caution and protection. You don't know what lunatic is out there right now."

"Oh, Peter, how thoughtful!" Aunt May smiled up at him.

"I'll install them now," Peter insisted.

"Oh, you don't have to do that right now, you've been on your feet all day, come sit down," May suggested.

"No time like the present," Peter said, as he went down into the basement to fetch Uncle Ben's tools. Peter then started fitting the alarms on every door and on his Aunt's window before he finally decided to take a break and rest.

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Steve asked to no one in particular as he walked through the power grid where Spiderman had defeated Electro.

"Kid's tough, to fight that nut job alone and win," Clint said using his sharp eyes to look for any clues.

"And then there was the Lizard, he beat him too and saved New York by himself."

"We could differently use someone like that on the team," Cap thought, as he moved around looking for something that could help them.

The chance of there being anything that hasn't been removed after 5 months was very little.

The team had been at this for an hour but the entire grind had been repaired, so any evidence was most likely gone.

"We should probably start on Plan B; interviewing anyone who might know something about his disappearance. I'm sure someone must know who he is," Steve said, turning to Hawkeye and Black Widow.

"There's no way he could do this all alone. He's more than likely received help from someone," Natasha said as she agreed with the others.

The three Avengers were about to leave the sight when they received a call.

"Hello?" Steve answered.

"It's Bruce. Tony and I discovered that after beating Electro, Spiderman proceeded to Fight the CEO of Oscorp, Harry Osborn, as the Green Goblin in the clock tower. It's not too far from where you are now. It might be worth a try searching there," Bruce said at the other end of the line.

"Thanks for the information. We'll check it out. Call if you find anything else useful," Steve said, hanging up and looking around for the clock tower he was speaking about "There!" Steve said, pointing to the old tower. "Spiderman fought someone there before he disappeared," Steve said as they made their way over to the clock-faced tower.

Inside, it was a mess, large heavy metal gears littered the floor, broken shards of glass and a blood stain right in the middle of the floor.

"Well, it looks like someone was injured here," Cap said, as he brushed his fingers across the stain "Do you thing you can get a clear sample?" Steve asked, looking up to his team members.

"Not sure, but we can try our best," Natasha said as she focused on scraping the dry blood from the concrete ground and into a test tube while the others looked for more information.

"Well, it's the first solid thing all day," Clint noted.

"Clint, why don't you go back to the power grid? I noticed a few security cameras. See if you can hack into them and get us footage of Spiderman's battle. It might give us better insight of what happened-" Steve began giving orders and stopped when he spotted something thrown to the side of the tower.

Obscured by the glass and other debris was some red cloth, Steve approached it and lifted it up. Holding it firmly, he identified it as Spiderman's mask.

"This seems to give us more questions than answers," Steve noted, looking for anything else.

"He fought Harry Osborn here?" Black Widow questioned.

"That's what Bruce told me," Steve answered.

"Why don't we pay him a visit? Maybe he can shed some light on what happened here," Natasha recommended.

"And if he's not willing to talk?" Steve pointed out.

"I'll make him willing to talk," Natasha said, as she placed the test tube into an evidence bag and headed to the exit. Steve took another look at the mask in his hands before placing it in an evidence bag as well and following Natasha back to the Avengers tower to give Tony and Bruce the evidence before heading to Ravenscroft maximum security prison.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter yawned and turned to face his clock. The time lit up and he groaned. 4:56 AM. Peter had been up all night; he had been sitting on his bed with his bedroom door open staring down the hallway at his Aunt May's bedroom. He knew some cheap alarms would not be enough to stop Harry, should he decide to attack. He had to be ready for anything; Peter was becoming more suspicious, stressed, restless and paranoid by the minute.

Peter could not lose the only family he had left, the last person in the world that truly cared for him.

He knew Harry was planning something. That was why he couldn't let his guard down. He had to stay alert and protect aunt May.

Peter briefly thought about becoming Spiderman again and looking for Harry, but he knew that was what Harry wanted, but he wasn't going to do anything that Harry wanted. And besides, when he was out being Spiderman there wouldn't be anyone here to protect Aunt May.

Peter was not going to play right into Harry's hands. He had to stay and protect the only family he had left.

* * *

At 5:00 AM, the Avengers were still investigating the disappearance of Spiderman. They were busy analysing the blood sample and examining hair samples found on the mask

"I don't want to make bad news terrible Cap, but Harry Osborn?" Natasha said, walking into the room with a report.

"What?" Steve asked, walking up to see the report. "Harry Osborn escaped from Ravenscroft prison yesterday afternoon. Great, there goes that plan," Steve said, sounding frustrated. Just then Clint burst into the room.

"What's up with you, Katniss?" Tony yawned, not taking his attention off of the mask in his hands.

"It took some time, but I've got something," Clint smiled as he held up a DVD in a plastic case.

"Let me guess. You have the new Hunger Games movie on DVD," Tony smirked, looking up at Clint. "Well, we're all kind of busy at the moment but I'll watch it later with you."

"Stark!" Steve warned as he turned his attention to Clint. "Is it the footage I asked for?"

"It is indeed, Cap," Clint smiled. "You're going to want to see this." Clint walked forward and placed the disk into a computer before projecting it as a hologram in the middle of the room. All the Avengers in the room quickly gathered around and Bruce made his way to the computer to see if he could get a better sound.

The Avenger all watched as Spiderman successfully dodged each of Electro shots as he swung round the power grid.

They watched as Spiderman was pinned to the ground, being electrocuted and strangled by Electro. Spiderman gave Electro a powerful kick in the chest, causing him to let go and shoot into the air. Spiderman used his webs, which Electro tried to electrify, but failed as Spiderman swung him over and smashed him into the ground.

Spiderman was hit with a wave of electricity and was thrown backward into the unforgiving ground.

"This kid can really take a hit," Tony said, impressed, as he watched Spiderman slowly get to his feet only to be hit again and again by Electro, who was moving too fast within the grid specs for Spiderman to stop.

The Avengers watched closely as Spiderman was smashed into the power grid towers and caught within Electro's electric blasts.

"I've enhanced the sound," Bruce said, as he finished tampering with the video.

"Spiderman, bet you never saw this coming," Electro said, but was quickly hit by a police car.

"I bet he didn't see that coming," Tony chuckled.

The Avengers looked confused as they saw a blonde girl step out of the car and march over to Spiderman, calling him a caveman.

Spiderman quickly recovered and put the girl behind him for safety as he moved her back to the car, arguing with her.

"You can't be here right now! I'm not messing around, you can't be here right now!" Spiderman said grabbing her by the shoulders and trying to reason with her.

The girl quickly convinced Spiderman to let her help him; Spiderman still seemed hesitant to let her help but still explained the plan to overcharge him and make him explode.

"Ingenious plan," Bruce noted as he watched and listened.

"When I say, you turn that power on! You turn it on!" Spiderman said. "No matter what!" The Avengers watched the video feed knowing that Spiderman's plan could get him killed but he was still going through with it to save New York.

"Peter," The girl said quietly, almost too quietly, for the Avengers to hear.

"No matter what!" Spiderman continued, ignoring her concern for him.

"Wow, pause! Wind that back and enhance the volume!" Stark said as he sat up from his chair. "Did you hear that?" He said, as the volume was upped. The other Avengers nodded, hearing the video clearly saying Spiderman's name.

The Avengers continued to replay what they just heard.

"Well, it looks like we have Spidey's first name," Tony smirked.

The Avengers watched on, to see if there were clues on what happened to Spidey, or Peter as they now were sure his name was. They watched as Spiderman successfully defeated Electro and reset the system as he lay motionless on the ground for several minutes. Just as it seemed he wouldn't get up his body jerked and he slowly picked himself off of the ground and went to meet the girl who had helped him before.

"Well, we still don't know what happened to him," Clint said and moved to turn the video off when Spiderman began speaking.

"Maybe we can still make your flight!" Spiderman shouted to the girl. There was a distant chuckle that put Spiderman on edge. "Gwen, stay there," he said cautiously.

The Avengers were once again glued to the conversations. Harry, or rather the Green Goblin, flew into the scene. Spiderman and Harry were speaking; Spiderman was trying to calm Harry down as he became more infuriated.

"You were my friend and you betrayed me!" Harry screamed.

"We've got a lead!" Steve said. "We should start researching Harry Osborn's friends, find anyone named Peter!"

The Avengers continued to watch closely as the video continued playing.

"You don't give people hope, you take it away! I'm going to take away yours," Harry said maliciously, quickly flying over and grabbing the girl the Avengers now knew as Gwen.

"No…Gwen, run!" Spiderman chased after them as they flew out of the cameras focus.

"That must have been when they fought in the clock tower," Bruce put forward as the scene ended.

"First, we know Spiderman and Harry know each other personally," Steve said. "But we should also look into that girl, they clearly know each other."

"Finally, we're getting somewhere," Tony said, standing up and stretching.

"Harry said he was taking away his hope and then he took the girl – Gwen," Black widow mused "They're clearly friends, family, maybe even significant others." The avengers slightly nodded as they all left to research the new leads on the hunt for Spiderman.

* * *

"I demand to see him!" Harry shouted and his voice echoed in the large room he and Fisk were in.

"Not possible. There is a time and a place for everything," Fisk said, not looking up from what he was reading.

"I'm in charge here. I fund everything and I want to see him," Harry said, becoming more and more enraged.

"Harry, soon enough, you'll be introduced, but for now, why don't you focus on leading your small army," Fisk suggested, still not looking at Harry.

"Do not tell me what to do!"

"It was merely a suggestion," Fisk replied calmly. "Do you not think you should organise your troops? How are you going to beat Spiderman if you don't know what you're doing?"

"I'm not just going to beat him," Harry said, glaring. "I'm going to destroy him and everything he cares about!"

"Well then, it's best to be prepared," Fisk said, standing and handing what he was reading to Harry before walking out.

"Experimental reactor test?" Harry read through the document, realizing that it was Oscorp's work. Harry quickly made his way out to find the men that would soon become his teammates and allies "Glad to find you all together," Harry said, walking into some sort of break room.

"What d'ya need?" Herman said as he put down his pool stick.

"It's time to suit up and get to work," Harry replied as he led them to where the super machinery suits where. The group asked no more questions as they followed Harry.

"So these are our uniforms?" Adrian asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Like I mentioned before each of these suits are unique and have the power to destroy Spiderman, but all together, he won't have a slight chance of beating us," Harry smiled. "Suit up, gentlemen."

Each of the men approached their chosen suit, while Flint approached Harry.

"Hey now, there are only four suits. What do I got?" Flint asked feeling a little annoyed.

"I've got something bigger planned for you," Harry said as he moved Flint away from the others and into another room by the shoulders. "I've had my eye on you, Marko," Harry lied.

"You've had an eye on me for what?" Flint asked sceptically.

"For a simple task that will give you an armour… a power no one else has, not even Spiderman!" Harry smiled.

"Oh yeah? And what is this task?" Flint smiled, feeling very important that he was selected for it.

"I'll show you." Harry led the way, strapping Flint's arms down and keeping them in place.

In front of Marko, there was a one way mirror and machines on either side on him. Harry called in some scientists who began to tape wires to Flint Marko's head and underneath his shirt.

"This experiment is simple, painless and-" the scientist began, but was cut off by Harry.

"And totally worth it," he smiled, leaning against the door frame that lead into the room behind the mirror.

"What kind of experiment is this? I don't want to be somebody's lab rat!" Marko struggled against the restraints.

"Relax, you heard the doctor, it's completely painless, and the only way you'll be able to take down the Spider-freak," Harry said. "You will be infused with millions of tiny particulars which will in turn give you subdermal silicon armour. You'll be impervious. Meaning, no one can hurt you, not even Spiderman."

"Well, let's get this show on the road then," Flint said, sounding happier about this experiment.

"My thoughts exactly." Harry smiled going into the room with the Hydra Scientists.

"Are you sure you want us to do this Mr. Osborn? Strucker and Fisk said we would carry out the experiment later in the week," one of the Hydra employees said.

"I'm in charge here!" Harry turned to him "Do it!"

The scientist wasted no more time as he began the experiment. In the room with Flint, there was a faint humming sound coming from the machines on either side of him, signalling that the experiment was starting.

A small tornado of dust and sand was forming at Marko's feet and rising as the noises from the machines became louder the tornado turned faster. The tornado began to travel up his body and where his feet should have been they had turned to sand and were sucked into the rising tornado. The restraints around his wrist began shaking and when his arms became sand the shackles broke and fell to pieces, as the rest of his body disappeared, the tornado died down and a pile of sand was left were Flint Marko used to lay.

Everyone on the other side of the mirror was silent until Harry spoke.

"Well, let's clean up and find a new test subject," Harry said, disappointed but uncaring.

"But… I was under the impression these men were specially selected," one man spoke before Mr. Osborn left.

"Selected for their hate for Spiderman," Harry said, turning to face the man. "There are plenty like him that will do the same thing to get back at him. Now sweep up and get this thing working before I find the next goon, stupid enough to go through with this," Harry said as he began to make his way out the door when he heard something move within the sand.

He turned only to see a man being formed with the sand. Harry smiled as he saw this.

"This is what I need," Harry said, as he patted him on the back, wiping the sand away on his jacket. "You see, with this power, Spiderman won't stand a chance." Harry laughed suddenly changing his mood.

"When do we attack?" Harry heard the voices of his teammates behind him and saw each of them suited up.

"Right now, as a friend of mine once said, 'let's go catch a spider!'" Harry smiled, as he left waiting for the others to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Avengers were spread around a room, all quiet as they concentrated on their individual tasks. The only sound in the room were a few clicks and beeps from computers and the ruffling of papers, maybe a frustrated sigh from Tony every few minutes

Bruce was busy analysing the blood and hair samples trying to get a good enough picture to make any kind of discovery leading to new information on Spiderman.

Steve and Clint were looking into Gwen Stacy's background including her school records

Natasha was looking into Harry Osborn and his friends and family, while Tony was researching Oscorp and all of its hidden projects by hacking into the mainframe.

"This is insane," Tony commented. "You have no idea how many dodgy experiments Oscorp has been keeping under wraps." Tony flicked through them and whistled at some of the engineering work on the projects.

"Hang on, Harry reportedly escaped while the tower was under attack by Hydra," Natasha said, frowning at the information.

"Do you think Hydra and Harry are working together?" Steve asked, unsure about what Natasha meant.

"They could be," Natasha said as she thought. "And then there are several other break outs that occurred before any of this."

"They could be connected. By the look of it, they were all similar to each other," Clint noted.

"Well then, what is Hydra planning with all these petty criminals? Do they think they can take down the Avengers?" Tony scoffed.

"I'd look into it further. We don't know what Hydra could do with them. Best to be prepared," Steve said as he went back to look into Gwen's past and her connections.

"Bad news Cap. We're not going to get any information from Gwendolyn Stacy," Clint said emotionlessly.

"Why not?" Tony questioned. "I'm sure Widow can get information out of anyone." Tony chuckled while Natasha didn't even look up from what she was focusing on.

"She passed away 5 months ago…" Steve said solemnly, looking at the screen and then down at the floor. "During the battle with the Green Goblin." At this Natasha looked up to tune into the conversation.

"So…" Bruce began but was cut off by Natasha.

"Spider wasn't able to save her," she said sadly. "How old was she?"

"18." Clint replied and everyone felt sorry for what happened.

"Did anyone get anything else?" Tony asked, trying to get everyone focused on finding Spiderman's identity.

"I've got a Peter Parker, friend of Harry Osborn," Natasha said to the group.

"Parker shows here as well," Clint put forward.

"He was Gwen Stacy's boyfriend during high school," Steve read from the papers he had in front of him.

"Well, I guess we better start confirming he's our guy," Bruce said.

"Too many coincidences. It has to be him," Tony said, as he brought up and looked at Peter's short bio on the holographic screen.

"Do you have an address?" Steve asked, looking at the photo that appeared next to the bio.

"He looks so young…" Bruce trailed off.

"I never imagined Spiderman would be a kid," Clint said.

"Here's his address. Forest Hills, a neighbourhood in central Queens," Tony read aloud.

"We should go talk to him," Steve suggested.

"And find out why incy, wincy spider climbed up the water spout and decided to stay there?" Tony joked.

"We should get going," Steve said, not wanting Hydra to begin targeting innocent people.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter was keeping himself busy by watching TV. He was watching the News when he saw Jolly J. Jonah Jameson on TV bashing the Avengers.

"Well, I suppose with me gone and out of the way, Jonah has to find someone else to blame for everything bad in New York," Peter muttered as he watched. He was still glad. It felt nice not to be constantly scrutinised by the reports.

Peter smirked as he watched and listened as Jameson blamed them for the recent crimes that have been happening.

Peter looked behind him into the kitchen to see his aunt busy baking. Peter smiled and yawned as he realised how tired he was.

Surely he could rest for a few hours while his aunt cooked. He would have to rest if he was going to stay awake tonight.

Peter reluctantly began to make his way to his room. "Aunt May I'm just going to lie down for a few hours before dinner!" Peter shouted from the stairs.

"That's fine, sweetheart," Aunt May shouted back, while still concentrating on her cooking.

Peter stretched his stiff limbs and began walking up the stairs when he heard a report come on the TV.

"Breaking news, a group of highly dangerous criminals are causing destruction in Times Square," The reporter said looking into the camera before it changed to a live feed of the scene. "These men are heavily armoured with powerful weaponry, all efforts the police have made to stop the group have been unsuccessful." Peter slowly looked at the video that someone had shot on their phone, as he tried to focus on something in the back ground, the picture changed to a professionally shot video as the news reporter begin speaking again. "Several bystanders and police officers have been injured due to attacks from the Green Goblin, former CEO of Oscorp, Harry Osborn, who recently escaped from jail."

Peter rushed to his room, before the end of the report. He had to do something. If he didn't, he knew what Harry was capable of, and had to stop him before anyone was seriously hurt.

Peter opened his door and took out the costume that had been in the same place that he had left it in 5 months ago.

Peter had a range of thoughts and feelings going through his mind while he held the red and blue material in his hands.

Peter pushed everyone to the back of his mind as he decided to wait no further and put his suit on. He grabbed his spare mask from its hiding place. He had realised he had left his other one at the clock tower, but he really didn't care at that point, it was useless to him seeing, as he vowed never to put it on again.

But 5 months later, he realised that he couldn't sit back when people needed him, and right now the people of New York needed him more than ever.

Peter stared at his reflection in the mirror as he pulled the mask over his head and fitted it into place before running and leaping out of his window.

Spiderman bounded over the houses of his neighbours; he jumped from roof to roof before he could start swinging towards the city.

Spiderman jumped from the rooftop of the last house before he shot a web line to the nearest building. The air whipped around his masked face and body as the adrenaline rushed through him, causing him to let out a loud shout and laugh.

He had really forgotten how relaxing this felt for him, how natural and free it felt. Spiderman flew through the higher buildings of New York as he quickly made his way towards Times Square.

As he neared Times Square, his Spider Sense began to go haywire. Spidey swung into the middle of the chaos.

In front of him stood four men, all of which were wearing metal suits.

"Well, guys, I must say I'm loving the outfits. I love the armour. I bet you'd be a hit at all the heavy metal concerts," Spidey quipped as he took in the scene in front of him; One man had four long and dangerous-looking metal arms attached to his back. Another had a pair of Vibro-Shock metal gauntlets and a suit to protect himself from his own power. One thug was flying, using a harness that had strong, metal wings attached to his arms. The last man had an entire suit of armour shaped like a rhino.

"What exactly are you hoping to accomplish with all this needless destruction?" Spiderman asked trying to figure out a plan on how he would stop them with their advanced and dangerous technology.

"All we want to do is destroy you!" Vulture said from high above him.

"Oh, is that all you want to do?" Spiderman joked, trying to stall until he had an idea on how to stop them.

"We crush you! We KILL you!" The Rhino said, smashing his massive metal hand into the concrete.

The ground shook, but Spidey kept his balance as he spoke again.

"Well, what do I call your little band of crooks?" Spiderman asked.

"Call us the Sinister Six," Doc Ock said as his four metal arms moved around.

"No wonder they say the education system is failing. You guys clearly can't count. There's only four of you. How about you call yourself the Fantastic Four? Oh, no, wait that one's already taken," Spiderman said, taking his attention off the group in front of him.

Spiderman was not too focused on the group. he was watching the skies for signs of Harry on his glider.

"Who are the other two members?" Spiderman asked and while he was distracted his Spider Sense went off, as he was thrown into the air by an unknown source. None of the men in suits had moved as they stood smirking, clearly very confident and Harry was nowhere in sight. Spiderman twisted his body in the air and landed in a crouch position, before he could evaluate what just happened one of the thugs spoke.

"That must have been a bit of a shock, kid," The man with the gauntlets said as he moved closer to Spiderman. "I reckon this will be, too," he said as he fired several shots at Spiderman.

Spiderman jumped back avoiding the hits as he did backflips; he stopped when he heard the high pitched buzzing sound of Harry's glider. Spiderman looked over his shoulder to see Harry join the group of thugs, Spiderman then saw a man formed from sand join the others

The group then began to attack at once not giving Peter any more time to think or plan.

Spiderman was holding up, dodging each of their attacks while he was frantically thinking of what he could do.

' _I need to take them out one by one; I can't possibly win if these goons keep this up. Now I just need to survive long enough to do that,'_ Spiderman thought. ' _I can start by grounding this bird brain'_

Spiderman shot a web line and launched him-self in the air to try and get a better shot at the Vulture as he swung closer to him Harry snapped his web cable with his glider, sending him flying towards the ground.

Spiderman landed on his feet, but was unable to move as sand encased his legs from his ankles to his knees. He struggled and pulled to break free but was incapable to do so until it was too late. Spiderman was hit hard with a blast from shocker which sent him flying across Times Square.

Before he could get to his feet he was grabbed around the waist and squeezed tightly by Doctor Octopus before he tossed him in the air and caught by the vulture.

"How high can I fly, to make the spider a red and blue stain on the sidewalk?" Vulture laughed as he dug the talons that were attached to his boots deeper into the skin on Spiderman's shoulders. Spiderman screamed in agony as the Vulture flew higher into the air.

"I'd rather not find out," Spiderman said as he fired webbing at Vulture's eyes to make him lose focus.

The webbing found its target and due to surprise, the Vulture dropped him, which made him fall to the ground. Spiderman went to shoot a biocable to the nearest building but was hit by another vibro-shock blast before he could swing out of the way.

He began to free-fall again directly towards the Rhino. As Spiderman fell towards him, Rhino knocked him to the side with his enormous metal horn causing him to roll and skid across the concrete ground.

"That's going to leave a mark," Spidey said, hissing in pain when he tried to move. He lay there expecting another blow to arrive shortly. He felt something coil around his leg as he was lifted into the air and held upside down by one of Doc Ock's arms.

"I needed a good work out." Sandman said, as his hands became larger and changed into the shape of boxing gloves. Spiderman was hit and punched repeatedly before he was swung into the air and smashed into the ground, leaving dents and craters in the concrete. Doc Ock repeated this a few more times until he finally threw him into the air for Harry's turn.

Harry caught him and held him in front of him with his ripped costume.

"Miss me?" Harry whispered evilly.

"H-Harry," Peter coughed, as he tried to talk, but Harry was not in the mood to hear him speak.

"You took everything from me," Harry said, his words filled with hatred. "I have so much planned for you," Harry laughed maliciously. "But I don't think my friends here are quite done with you yet." Harry said, as he let him go letting him fall back to the ground.

While Harry was speaking, Peter was able to recover somewhat and was able to dodge another hit from Shocker.

Sandman turned his fists into hammers and took a couple of swings at Spiderman, which he dodged.

Doctor Octopus grabbed Spiderman's arms and legs when he was distracted by Sandman's attacks. Spiderman tried to thrash and pull his limbs free but he was still too weak from the other hits he had taken.

"Let me trample him!" The Rhino shouted.

"No, we need him alive remember?" Doctor Octopus said.

"Once I have what I need, you can all draw straws to see who gets to end him," The Goblin chuckled.

Another shot from Shocker had his body aching all over; there was no time to relax as Harry threw a pumpkin bomb which landed right beside Spiderman as he lay unmoving on the road.

There was a large explosion, which caused Spiderman to be thrown across the square, he stopped when his body came in contact with a brick wall. Spiderman didn't move as the group of six villains approached his still form.

Harry had a large smile on his face as he watched the group get closer to Spiderman.

"You lose, Peter," Harry grinned. "There's no one to help you now!"

* * *

 **Ok so I wasn't going to include Gwen's death scene in the video that the Avengers seen but… since a few people requested it and I think I know a way to add it in, I'll try and do that in the next few chapters.**

 **If there is anything else you would like to request don't hesitate to ask in a review or PM and I will do my best to fit it into the story at some point. I'm not making promises that it will definitely be written in because a lot of the story is planned out but I'll try my best.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Avengers were about to leave the tower and visit Peter Parker's residence when they saw the surprising news that a group of thugs were tearing up Times Square. And even more surprisingly, they saw Spiderman swing into the scene and start throwing out quips, jokes and witty one-liners, before the chaos and attack, after attack ensued.

We need to help him! Six on one is beyond cowardly," Steve said, grabbing his shield as the others got suited up.

Natasha, who was almost always in gear, stayed to examine the fighting techniques of the group of six. So far she had determined that the only real advantage they had was their numbers, one on one she was sure from what she had seen in the past few days that Spiderman would be able to take them down without much or any problem.

"You ready?" Clint asked, as Natasha gave a small nod and left towards the Quinjet.

"This should be easy. This group has no real experience working as a team and lack good strategy," Natasha said as she settled into the pilot's side of the jet.

"Hopefully, bug boy can hold up until I get there," Tony said through the communicator, as he raced to the fight in Times Square.

"Too easy," Harry snickered as he flew down to meet his team, who had surrounded Spiderman's unmoving form.

"Were you looking for a challenge? Well then, let me even the odds a little bit," Ironman said as he flew between Spiderman and Harry and, without warning, fired at Harry, sending him crashing to the ground.

Not a moment later, the Quinjet arrived on the scene from over the rooftops of the New York Skyscrapers.

"Stand down-" Before Romanoff could finish speaking through the loud speaker of the jet, the Rhino had started to charge straight towards Ironman who was still protecting Spiderman, who had still not moved from his position.

Natasha fired several shots at the Rhino in an attempt to slow him down, but the bull did nothing but ricochet off of the armour as he picked up speed.

"Hey Tin Can, I'd move that ass of yours unless you wanna be flattened," Hawkeye said as he prepared his weapons and got ready to leave the jet and join the action.

"Thanks for the tip," Tony said as he moved to pick up Spidey from the pavement. When he turned he had nowhere to go. The Rhino's metal fists were right above him and he was now taking fire from the other villains with long range attacks.

"Oh, not good," Tony commented, before shielding Spiderman's body and waiting for the painful impact.

As the Quinjet made its way to the square, Cap saw the situation and immediately made his way to help. Grabbing a parachute he jumped from the jet and landed in the centre of the iconic tourist attraction.

Captain America ran towards the fighting, running over all the debris and dodging attacks from the other super villains who had now noticed his presence. He lifted his shield as he approached his team mate and the Rhino. Like the Rhino's armour his shield protected him from the bullets that were fired from the Quintjet.

He held his shield out in front of Ironman who had nowhere to go and was desperately trying to shield Spiderman.

The Rhino's attack was completely blocked and his armoured fist crumpled a little as it was clearly not stronger than Captain's shield.

Steve wasted no time as he swung his shield at the Rhino's metal horn trying to create space between them.

Hawkeye had now joined the fight and was firing arrows at the vulture to get him out of the sky, which didn't take long for him to do.

"Argh! Now what do we do?" The Vulture spat angrily as he landed near Harry.

"You promised we'd be taking down Spiderman, you said nothing about the Avengers!" Shocker said. He was trying to hit Hawkeye, but he wasn't able to get a clear shot from his position on the roof of a building.

Before Harry could reply, the sky darkened and the weather worsened as they heard a loud crack of thunder.

"Bruce is waiting back at the tower," Captain said while everyone was distracted. "You should get him back for some proper help," he said to Tony. Tony was about to do this when Thor landed, creating a huge crater in the middle of the square.

"I've come to aid you, comrades!" Thor's loud voice boomed as he eyes narrowed on the Rhino who was now charging at him. Thor acted quickly and held up his hammer "This beast is no match for me! I deal with Bilgesnipes on Asgard," Thor said confidently, as lightning flashed towards the Rhino, causing most of his systems to malfunction.

"Let's get back, we'll destroy them later," Harry hissed, as he recovered quickly and moved comfortably on his glider. Harry fired rounds of bombs and smoke grenades to occupy and confuse Thor and the other Avengers long enough for his team to get away.

"Nice timing Thor, but we had them on the run," Tony smirked confidently underneath his mask.

"I felt a great disturbance and came to make sure Midgard was safe," Thor said as he walked closer to his team. He noticed Ironman held someone in his arms.

Spiderman began to cough violently but did not stir from unconsciousness.

"Tony, he needs medical attention now," Steve said, realizing that they were just standing there.

Without another comment, Tony took off and headed for the Avenger's tower.

"Banner, get ready, I'm bringing in a patient," Tony said into his communicator. He picked up speed, trying not to disturb Spiderman too much and cause him more pain.

The rest of the Avengers, including Thor, got into the Quinjet to meet Tony and Bruce at the tower.

"I do not recognize that one," Thor said, referring to Spiderman. "He is new?"

"Yeah, we'll recap on everything once we get back to the tower," Steve said as the doors closed and they made their way to the tower.

Steve had a look of concern on his face for the entire trip, when he had gotten near enough he had been able to see Spiderman up close and he was in worse condition than he thought. The Sinister Six really didn't hold back. He suddenly felt exceedingly angry as he remembered that Spiderman was most likely just a kid and how anyone could hurt a kid that much was despicable; Steve felt a little sick thinking about it.

Banner was prepping the medical room he would be using when Tony called in. He didn't say what condition he was in so he had some of the basics, with anything he could possibly need at the ready.

Jarvis then informed him that Tony had arrived, just as he burst into the room with only his Ironman arms on; the rest was taken apart when he arrived so that he could run faster through the halls; Spiderman was in his arms silent and still.

"My god, did he get into a fight with a building?" Banner asked, as he stood shocked at what he saw.

Tony quickly placed Spiderman on the bed and received a slight groan of pain. Banner was by the bed immediately and looking at the figure wondering where to start.

There was a quiet wheezing sound whenever Spiderman breathed out.

"We should take his mask off," Banner said, looking at how Tony would react. "It'll help make his breathing easier."

"Right, let's do it then," Tony replied, as Bruce looked for where the mask ended. He grabbed at the suit with his fingers finally finding it. Bruce carefully pulled it over Spiderman's head. "So it was Parker," Tony said, rather in disbelief and shock.

"He's just a kid," Bruce said, before realising he was still injured. Bruce began to look at Peter's body searching for any signs of injuries, there were several cuts and slashes in his suit but he couldn't get a closer look to treat the wounds with it on. "We're going to have to cut the top part of his suit away, so I can treat him," Bruce explained as he took the surgical scissors from a tray and began cutting at the suit.

Tony held Peter and pulled at the fabric carefully to make it quicker, he lay Peter down while Bruce went over to the tray to grab something else.

"Tony, hold pressure to that wound," Bruce said as he threw a cloth at Tony while he brought several items closer to Peter and put them on the tray next to the bed.

Tony pressed down on a deep laceration on Peter's abdomen that was bleeding severely.

Bruce began cleaning the area around the wounds with warm water and soap gently, when the rest of the Avengers entered with concerned looks on their faces.

Bruce looked surprised to see Thor for a second before quickly getting back to Peter.

The Avengers looked at his exposed face and how peaceful he looked.

"He looks so young," Steve said as Bruce moved around them to wash away the blood on his body.

"Somebody hand me antibiotic ointment," Bruce said with a bit of panic in his voice as he held out his arm waiting for the item without taking his eyes off of Peter.

"Is this the item you requested?" Thor asked, handing the closest bottle to Bruce.

"Yes, thank you," Bruce said getting back to treating Peter. "How's that wound doing Tony?" Bruce asked, as he applied the ointment to reduce infection.

"I'm no doctor, but it looks really bad Bruce. It hasn't stopped bleeding," Tony said, trying not to panic.

"I'll need to stitch it up," Bruce said as he started to finish treating Peter's other cuts.

"You start on that, I'll finish this off," Natasha said, taking control of the bandage Bruce was wrapping around Peter's arm. "Hurry, you don't want him to bleed out," Natasha said as he looked at her sceptically. "I can handle this," she replied before finishing her work and moving to clear the room.

Bruce started to clean the deep wound while Natasha ushered everyone out to give Tony and Bruce more room.

"Do you need anything from me?" She said, standing by the door.

"No, I think we're good now," Bruce said, as he looked up at her before beginning to stitch the cut. She nodded and left the room not saying another word

"Tony, lift him up while I cover his injury," Bruce said and Tony did as was told while Bruce covered Peter's abdominal with a sterile bandage.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Tony asked, as Dr Banner started to check for any breaks, sprains or fractures.

"I think so. His most shallow cuts seem to be healing already," Bruce said in amazement, as he carefully felt Peter's ribcage and sighed.

"So, do you think he has some kind of healing ability?" Tony asked, sounding fascinated.

"Maybe," Bruce said, as he sighed again. "There's swelling around the ribs. He definitely has a few broken and cracked ribs on each side," Bruce said, grabbing more bandages. "Lift him up again, carefully." Bruce carefully wrapped up Peter's ribs, making sure not to restrict his breathing.

Peter moaned at this and as he was placed down.

"Peter?" Tony said as he watched him for any signs that he might wake up. After a moment Peter began to relax and his face no longer looked like he was in pain.

"That's a nasty bump," Bruce said as he placed an ice pack on his head. "He definitely has a concussion and a fever." Bruce placed the back of his hand on Peter's flushed cheeks as he felt his temperature.

"The ice pack will help both," Tony noted, as he placed a few on his ribs to help with the swelling.

"Yeah, well he feels really warm. I'm going to give him something to help fight it," Bruce said as he gave it to Peter and inserted an IV line to help give him fluids as well.

Bruce and Tony looked over Peter's broken, bruised and bandaged body as they had nothing left to do.

"Now, we wait," Tony muttered and Bruce agreed as he gave a short nod, looking concerned about Peter's condition he had also given him something for the pain. Hopefully it would help him sleep better.

"I think it's a good idea if we take turns staying with him," Bruce said, turning to Tony. "In case he wakes."

"Yeah, I'll go tell the others that they can see him now," Tony said, taking one last look at Peter before leaving to get the others from where they had all gathered.

While Tony was gone Bruce wrapped a small towel around an ice pack and began to press it on the many bruises on Peter's body while checking to see if his fever had reduced.

While Tony and Bruce had been treating Peter, the other Avengers were busy briefing Thor in the next room. They had told him about Hydra's threat and about Spiderman and how they needed to find him.

Thor followed the group as they made their way into the medical room were Peter lay motionless on the bed with nothing but the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"So, this is the Man of Spiders." Thor looked as though he was studying him carefully. "He looks to be nothing but a child."

No one responded as Steve pulled a thin white sheet over his small, yet muscled body and pulled a seat over to the bed.

"I'll stay with him first," Steve said. He looked at his team before turning back to look at Peter.

"Call when you're ready to switch, Cap," Tony said as he and everyone is moved out of the room.

"Also if anything changes and he starts to get worse, let me know right away," Bruce said, checking his again temperature before looking at Steve. "Try to keep him cool," was the last thing Banner said before leaving the room.

By 7:00 AM the next morning, Peter had yet to wake up. Steve had stayed with him for most of the night until calling Clint to watch over him.

At 6:30 AM, Natasha came to switch over and was with him when Steve came back from a run to try and clear his head.

"How is he?" He asked walking over and placing a hand on his forehead like an affectionate father.

"Still asleep," She said glancing over to Peter. "He took some bad hits out there," she said as Steve looked to where her gaze was. She was watching the report and the news feed on what happened, and sure enough there was Peter as Spiderman being knocked around.

"Outnumbered six to one; the cowards," Steve said, looking back at Peter. He was still warm to the touch so he replaced the ice pack and began dabbing it on his forehead, checks, neck and collarbone to try and make him more comfortable.

Peter began to move his head side to side, slowly and then faster as his face scrunched into a frown and he began to mutter something under his breath.

"Is he in pain?" Steve asked confused.

"I'll get Bruce," Natasha said as she hurried out of the room.

Peter's eyes shot open but it was clear he was not entirely awake and aware of what was happening, Steve placed the ice on his head and quietly whispered to him trying to calm him down. "Hey, hey Peter, listen, you're okay," Steve said as Bruce and Natasha ran back into the room. "What's wrong with him?" Steve asked in concern.

"He's having a night terror, properly induced by his fever," Bruce said as he checked his body temperature again. It hadn't gone down much through the night as he had hoped.

Peter began to thrash in the bed but Steve tried holding him down.

"No, don't interfere while he's having a night terror, unless he's not safe or is going to injury himself," Bruce said, as Steve let go and watched Peter wriggle and occasionally scream in the bed.

"We can't wake him?" Natasha said. She looked unsettled to be witnessing the night terror.

"It's best to wake him after the episode is over," Bruce said as he looked at Natasha's uneasy face.

 _Peter was dreaming of that night, the night he lost Gwen. He chased Harry when he grabbed Gwen but he was moving slower than usual and Harry seem even quicker than that night._

 _He tried making his legs go faster, but it was like trying to run in the sea. It was making it impossible to go any quicker. Peter climbed to the top and begged Harry to let her go. He begged Harry not to drop her. He begged Harry not to do this to him. He begged Harry to kill him instead, but it was like he had no voice. Harry was no higher than the night were he had dropped her but he couldn't hear a word that was coming from his own mouth._

 _When he dropped Gwen he screamed and he jumped high like he had done before, but as Gwen came into reach she passed through him and she fell through the glass crashing to a stop on one of the clock gears._

" _Gwen? Gwen?!" Peter yelled as he landed next to her, he bent down to touch her but before he could do that the weight of the two of them made the platform they were on break and sent them both falling. Peter grabbed at Gwen he tried to pull her towards him, hug her so that he would take the impact of the fall._

 _She passed through him every time like he was a ghost and he couldn't touch her. He fired a web line towards her hoping to catch her, it disintegrated before it even got near her body._

 _Peter landed next to Gwen on the ground; it was just like that night. Only this time when he tried to hold her, comfort her and stroke her hair and face, he couldn't lift her from the ground. She lay there silent and still._

 _Peter cried as he passed through her again and again, unable to help her. Every time he tried to feel her hair and failed he cried._

" _Don't do this to me again, you're alright, you're okay," Peter whispered._

" _You couldn't help me," Peter heard Gwen's voice at the back of his mind. "You did nothing to help me, just like you did nothing five months ago," Gwen's voice spat as he looked at her sweet, peaceful face._

 _Harry flew behind him as Gwen's voice died down._

" _She's right, Peter. You have to pay," Harry grinned, "you're not a hero, you didn't even save your girlfriend."_

" _I tried," Peter whispered to himself, but the Goblin still replied._

" _Stop pretending to be something you're not," Harry shouted. "You're not a hero!"_

Peter screamed again. He called out Gwen's name one last time before going very still, his eyes shutting very slowly as he sunk back into the pillows, the night had terror ended. Like Peter, the room was very silent and still no one dared to speak.

Steve, Bruce and Natasha looked at each other and Peter as his chest slightly rose up and down from his steady breathing, before finally speaking.

"If we're going to help him, we're going to have to find out what happened in that clock tower," Natasha said, as she watched Peter sleep peacefully again.

"We didn't check if there was video surveillance in the tower," Steve said looking at Peter, also concerned by what he seen and heard.

"The tower was one of the oldest buildings in New York. If there was any video camera there, that night, it would be unlikely it would still be working, or that we would be able to recover anything, anyway," Bruce said to the other two in the room.

"Natasha, you check it out anyway. You're right. We can't help unless we know all the facts," Steve said, as he placed a cold cloth against Peter's forehead again.

Natasha nodded, as she left Bruce and Steve alone with Peter.

"Should we wake him?" Steve asked Bruce as they sat opposite of each other on either side of the bed.

"Maybe we should let him rest a little bit longer. He's certainly going to need it," Bruce said rubbing both his hands over his face as he placed his glasses back on his nose.

Bruce and Steve sat in a comfortable silence as they waited for either Peter to wake or for Natasha to arrive with or without a video feed from the clock tower.

* * *

 **So originally Daredevil was not going to be in this story, but after a few requests I have looked at my story plan and found a way to write him in, so Daredevil will make one or two appearances in this. I just hope that I can do him justice…** **and I hope you all look forward to that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Peter lay still in the bed with the soft, sterile-white sheets over his body. They slowly moved up and down as he breathed in steadily, his chest rising and falling.

His fever was coming down and his sleep was no longer plagued with night terrors or nightmares

Steve barely left the side of the bed that Peter slept in. He couldn't help it. He had a strong admiration for the kid. He had taken on The Lizard, Electro and now six other super villains with little, to no, help. Even when the odds were against him and it seemed like all he could do was fail, he put himself in harm's way to protect others; to protect complete strangers. Then without warning he would swing away, without demanding glory or praise or some kind of reward. He helped because he could.

And that was why Steve cared for him so much; because he cared for everyone else. Without even speaking to Peter, Steve knew he was a good kid.

While Steve looked over Peter, Tony made his way into the room, with Bruce following close behind.

"Hey Spangles. What a surprise to see you here," Tony said sarcastically, as Bruce went to check on Peter.

"How's he doing?" Steve asked Bruce, ignoring Tony as he watched Bruce carefully.

"It seems like he's doing better," Bruce replied, without looking at Steve as he unwrapped a few bandages to confirm his suspicions. "He's healed a lot overnight," Bruce noted. All the small cuts had healed over, without leaving any scars.

"Any idea of when he'll wake up?" Steve asked. He looked with concern at the nasty purple bruise on the side of Peter's head. It was healing fast and beginning to turn yellow around the edges, but it still looked painful.

"He took a horrible beating and received a severe blow to his head…" Bruce trailed off, not wanting to worry anyone.

"Well, what did you expect? The kid only wears spandex," Tony said. "But, he will wake up right?" Tony asked Bruce, trying not to let his concern leak into his voice.

"There are- there can be complications with this kind of injury..." Bruce began but stopped himself.

"Complications, such as… what?" Steve asked.

"Depending on his injury, he could have suffered from, minor or major, brain damage or he could possibly be in some sort of coma," Bruce finished as he went back to Peter to try and receive some sort of response from the teen. Bruce stepped back when it was clear Peter wouldn't wake up at that moment.

"He's smart," Tony said as he slowly walked to the other side of the bed, across from Steve, he looked down at Peter and carefully traced his fingers over the bruises on his head and face.

"What?" Bruce asked, turning towards Tony.

"He's a smart kid," Tony said, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a small red and blue object. He tossed it to Bruce, who caught it and carefully inspected it.

"He made that," Tony said. "I've been in the lab trying to figure out what it was, how it worked and what was inside it." Tony smiled.

"What is inside it?" Bruce asked.

"I found out the hard way," Tony explained. "It's the webbing he uses to get around," Tony said. "And I'm guessing you can't just pop into Wall-mart and get a spider web shooter, which suggests he made that. I've studied it, and it's incredible work." Tony smiled again as he looked towards Peter.

"So, he has some kind of engineering background or…" Bruce mused as he handed the web shooter back to Tony.

"Who knows? But when he wakes up, I want to see if he's as intelligent as I think he is." Tony's mouth again formed a small smile. "I also want to show him my ideas on how he can upgrade these," Tony said.

"So, that's what you've been doing in that lab of yours," Steve smiled from his seat.

"I've not only been designing and upgrading these," Tony said, holding up the gadget. "I've been working on making a new suit, one more durable, that will give him more protection than just spandex."

"Tony Stark cares," Bruce and Steve grinned.

"Of course I care. He's just a kid," Tony said, not arguing with the other two men, which surprised them.

Before Steve or Bruce could say any more Jarvis's voice came from the ceiling. "Sir? Miss Romanoff has requested everyone's presence, upstairs on the main floor."

"What's this about?" Tony mumbled, not expecting an answer from anyone.

"I asked Natasha to look for footage of the clock tower fight," Steve answered. "Maybe she found it."

Each of the heroes looked towards Peter before walking towards the door and heading up the main floor.

When Steve, Bruce and Tony arrived, they stepped out of the elevator to see that Thor, Natasha and Clint were all present.

Clint and Thor were looking bored as they sat on the large couch. Natasha was busy working on her laptop, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Did you find any footage?" Steve asked as he made his way into the room.

"There were six cameras; four on the outside, pointing in different directions, and two on the inside of the tower, one at the top and one near the bottom. I'm disappointed in myself for not noticing them when we were there earlier," Natasha said, without taking a pause and without looking up from her laptop. She was busy arranging the footage into chronological order. She was also looking through the months of footage to find any of Spiderman.

"Maybe you're losing your touch, Nat," Clint joked.

Natasha briefly looked up to send a mocking glare at Clint before going back to string all the footage together.

"Whatever happened in that tower, these cameras recorded it," Natasha said as she typed away on the small computer.

"So when will it be ready to view?" Tony asked curiously

"Right about… now." Natasha clicked and the video appeared in the middle of the room on a holographic screen for everyone to see.

Jarvis, do not disturb me with anything until we are finished watching this video," Tony said, before taking a seat and focusing on the screen.

"Yes, Sir," Jarvis obediently agreed to his orders.

"And dim the lights 60%," Tony ordered.

The lights dimmed the correct percentage, and the video become clearer. The Avengers sat, ready to finally discover what had occurred that night.

Natasha hit play.

* * *

"He's not happy, Mr Osborn," Fisk spat. "And neither am I. How could you be so stupid, as to-"

"To what?!" Harry shouted back. "To take my revenge? To do what needed to be done!?"

Harry glared at Fisk, as he angrily paced the room. Fisk scowled back with the same intensity from under his hat before Harry began speaking again.

"Let's not forget that it was you who said that I should take control. It was you that gave me the notes on the Sandman Experiment!"

"I said, take control of your troops, and prepare yourself! I did not say to go out into battle without a plan or battle strategy or to take control of a test that was not ready-"

"It was ready enough!" Harry growled. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Be glad it did," Fisk said calmly. "You got your wish."

"What wish?" Harry questioned.

"Strucker is ready to see you now," Fisk said, as he and two Hydra agents led Harry to Strucker's office.

Harry and Mr. Fisk walked from the room and into a dimly lit hallway. They trudged up metal rusty stairs and walked towards two strong, steel doors. The rust on the doors made them look like no one had opened them in years.

Once the two men reached the doors, Fisk brought out a card from his pocket and swiped it through a small concealed machine. The machine buzzed in response and, without fail, the heavy metal door automatically swung open, allowing the two men entry to yet another dark corridor.

"Is all this really necessary?" Harry questioned in an annoyed tone as they moved through a maze of corridors.

"Strucker is a very… private man," Fisk replied as he stopped before a grand looking door. "This is as far as I go," Fisk said, motioning for Harry to continue inside.

With once last scowl, Harry moved forward, closing the door behind him. He paused. It took him a second to adjust to the light.

The room was very grand indeed and completely different in comparison to the hallways outside.

By the large, full-length windows, a man stood behind an elegant desk, his back turned to Harry.

"Sit," was all the man said, as he stayed in his position facing the window.

Harry moved across the room to the large chair on the near side of the desk, waiting for the man in front of him to speak.

* * *

The Avengers were gathered around the hologram, watching the last scene at the power grid. They watched as the scene changed to the clock tower.

A camera on the outside of the building had captured a blur flying past, followed by a red and blue flash that the Avengers could only assume to be Spiderman and the Green Goblin.

Off camera, the Avengers heard the menacing laughs of Harry, and what was being said, or rather, shouted by Spiderman.

"Harry, stop this right now! This isn't you, Harry, this is not you!" The Avengers heard desperate pleas from Spiderman, as he was clearly unable to reach the Goblin on his glider from the top of the clock tower. "Harry, put her down!"

The video changed to a camera on the inside of the tower. The audio was a lot easier for the Avengers to hear.

"Harry, this is between you and me. You wanna fight? Fight me! Let her go!" Spiderman continued to shout.

"NO!" The Avengers heard Spidey scream. The scene was quiet before he and the young, blonde girl crashed through the window. The Avengers were clearly able to see that Spiderman had taken the brunt of the fall in order to keep the girl as safe from harm as possible.

"You okay?" Spiderman panted, holding her close to him.

The relief that the two were safe was short lived, as a small orange bomb landed. It beeped beside them, inches away from their bodies

Spiderman twisted again to shield Gwen from the destructive blast of the bomb. It exploded with a loud boom.

"I got you Gwen. I'm going to put you down right here." Spidey carefully put the girl down in order to be able to protect her more easily.

Spiderman quickly jumped back onto a wall as he used his webs to try and slow Harry down. Harry's glider slowed as he wove through the webs.

Spidey jumped onto Harry's back, trying to ground Harry to make him easier to fight. Spiderman used the speed and power of the web lines to kick Harry from the glider, knocking him onto a platform.

However, with the glider not being in control anymore, it dropped, and the Avengers saw it destroy the safe spot where Gwen was trying, and failing, to make it to a safer spot, farther away from the fight.

The Avengers stayed quiet as Gwen fell and Spiderman, acting quickly, fired a web and desperately to pull her to safety.

Harry jumped on Spiderman when he was vulnerable, pinning his body and arm to the surface of the gear, while Harry used his arms to try and stab Spidey, who was holding onto the web with all his strength.

Gwen screamed as Peter fought for both of their lives. Using his free hand, Spidey pushed Harry's head back. Harry used his hand to drag Peter's off, and push it to his side, pinning it in place like his other arm. Spiderman, having no hands to use, head butted Harry. While the Goblin was stunned Spidey shot the hand with the knife in it with his webs, sticking it in place.

Harry used his other hand to grab Spiderman's throat and started squeezing tightly. Spiderman used his surroundings to his advantage. He used another web line, and fired it through the gears surrounding them, wrapping it around Harry's neck.

As the gears moved, Harry's head was pulled back farther and farther, making it harder from him to fight.

The web which Peter was holding desperately onto, the web that was Gwen's lifeline, was caught between the gears as well.

Peter, while still being pinned by Harry's weight, and still having his free hand around Harry's neck, used his foot to keep the gears from turning, and slicing the webbing in two, the only thing keeping Gwen alive.

The Avengers watched as he struggled with everything going on. The gears continually strained to turn, but amazingly, Peter held his ground, allowing his foot to be crushed between the gears.

"Peter!" Gwen shouted. Suddenly, the pressure was too much, and the gears snapped, cutting Gwen's lifeline. She gasped as she began to fall.

Harry was pulled back by the force and slammed hard against the wall. The gears tumbled towards the ground, along with Gwen. Peter wasted no time as he jumped, slicing through the air and fired a bio-cable to save her.

The cameras caught everything as he held onto a pipe, and the web stretched too far. The Avengers watched, horror-struck, at the horrible tragedy as Gwen's lifeless form swung just a few inches from the ground.

The Avengers saw Spiderman fall, landing beside her side seconds later. Surprised and in some shock Spiderman removed his mask revealing Peter's horrified, dirty face. He wordlessly approached her still body, eyes wide with dread.

The Avengers said nothing and never let their eyes leave the screen, although a few winced at the scene. Steve had a look of sadness and empathy in his eyes as he continued to watch.

"Hey," Peter said, barely above a whisper, as he limped towards her and held her in his arms.

His breathing began to quicken as the unthinkable flashed through his mind. Peter cut the web, and sat down with her on the ground, ignoring the debris and broken glass as he tried to wake her.

"Hey," He whispered again, before his voice became louder and more panicked. "Hey! Gwen? Hey!" Peter's voice broke as he gently moved her onto his lap. "Breathe! Hey, hey," Peter softly spoke as he moved his hand to her face.

"You okay?" he breathed quietly. Peter began to cry, shakily brushing hair from Gwen's face. Her face was becoming cold and pale. "Stay with me!" Peter repeated as he tried to hold back tears. "You stay with me," Peter ordered. Deep inside, though, he knew it was pointless. She was gone.

"Gwen," Peter said, as he saw the slow trickle of blood from her nose run down her face. "GWEN! No…Please, plea-" Peter's pleas were cut off as he began to cry for the girl he had tried desperately to save. "Please! I can't do this-" Peter rested his forehead on Gwen's as he rocked back and forth with her in his arms.

Steve quickly cleared his throat and turned the video off, trying to regain his composure.

"I- I can't watch anymore of that!" Steve said. He rubbed his eyes when the lights began to brighten.

As the Avengers sat in silence, a voice from above stirred them from their thoughts.

"Sir, might now be a good time to disturb you?" Jarvis asked.

"Yeah. What is it?" Tony sighed in annoyance. He wanted time to think about what he had just seen.

"Well Sir, it appears young Mr. Parker has awakened," Jarvis said, which made each of the Avengers jump to their feet.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Tony yelled as they each ran to the elevator.

"You requested that I not disturb you with anything until you had finished watching your video," Jarvis answered. Tony groaned

As the Avengers impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the medical floor, they all had only one thing on their minds: Peter.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, this was going to be longer but these past few weeks have been crazy and I just wanted to get an update out there!**

 **I LOVE all your reviews and looking back and reading all of them has made me push myself to write the end of this chapter, hopefully another update soon!**

 **Thank you to all the guest reviewers as well, I love them all!**


	8. Chapter 8

Beep, beep, beep.

The continuous noise registered at the back of Peter's brain.

Peter tried lifting his eyelids to see what it was, but he was weak and put off by the sudden pain that followed after attempting it.

Peter shut his eyes tightly and focused on the noise, trying to figure out where he was and why couldn't remember anything.

Thinking hard, Peter was immediately brought back to the events of the previous day. The beatings, and men in metal suits, Harry, and the bomb, beeping before exploding, Peter remembered the pain that had erupted through his body before blacking out!

Peter's eyes shot open. Ignoring the pain from the bright light, he jumped up and landed on the ceiling, pulling out IV lines and wires, that had been administering fluids and monitoring his heart and brain activity. Peter cautiously looked for the sound of the small beeps. He thought it was another bomb. The beeping had stopped and was replaced with a dull drone from a machine that was sitting beside the bed.

Peter dropped down from the ceiling and landed near the machine. Peter looked around the room realizing that it was full of hospital equipment and medical supplies.

The last thing he remembered was being in Times Square, and being unable to move away from the bomb's explosion in time.

He was now in the hospital-like room, but it was clear to him that it wasn't exactly a hospital he was in.

Peter noted that he was shirtless, with only the bottom-half of his tattered Spiderman costume intact.

Peter's heart began to race as he realised whoever brought him here now knew what he looked like and might possibly discover who he was.

He held his head in his hands and tightly shut his eyes, trying to remember anything else. Painful memories flashed in his head and he realized the only thing his confused mind could conjure up was Harry and his gang of super-goons.

Peter frantically looked around the room for his mask. He needed to escape, but he couldn't risk anyone else seeing his face while he was at it.

He suddenly became aware that he was half naked and, as he looked for his mask, he grabbed a plain grey tee-shirt which had been left on the chair beside the bed.

He pulled it over his head, noting how the shirt seemed a little bit like a short dress on his small frame.

Peter was moving wildly around the room, looking for his mask when he spotted one of his web shooters on the table on the other side of the bed. He wasted no time as he jumped straight over the bed, disregarding the unexpected pain that travelled up his leg. He grabbed his invention and strapping it on, he returned to looking for the mask. Peter paid no attention to the aches and stiffness he felt as he moved.

Peter tried to relax and think of a plan. He began by steadying his breathing when a voice spoke to him out of nowhere.

"Mr. Parker, are you alright?" Jarvis asked. "You appear to be in distress."

Peter turned a full 360 degrees to spot the source of the voice.

"Who said that? Who are you?" Peter questioned.

"I did," Jarvis replied. "I am called Jarvis."

'Jarvis… That name rings a bell,' Peter thought as he tried to remember where he had heard it before.

"Where are you?" Peter asked.

"I am a computer program. I am without physical form," Jarvis answered, while Peter looked towards the ceiling.

"An A.I.?" Peter quizzed.

"Precisely, Mr. Parker. I am an artificial intelligence designed by Tony Stark."

'That's it! That's where I've heard that name. I remember reading up on Stark Industries. There was an article about Jarvis.' Peter understood now and felt a little calmer.

"Tony Stark?" Peter questioned quietly to himself.

"I am unable to contact him at this time, as he has requested not to be disturbed," Jarvis said as Peter moved towards the large windows that were letting streams of light into the room.

Peter looked out towards New York skyline and looking down at the busy traffic below. Just to confirm his suspicions, Peter asked, "I'm in Stark Tower?"

"It has now been re-named the Avengers tower," Jarvis corrected.

'I'm in the Avengers tower.' Peter tried to comprehend the new information. The Avengers had saved him? Peter tried to remember the Avengers showing up at the battle but no memories of the event came to mind.

"Mr. Parker?" Jarvis said and Peter returned his attention to the AI. "Would you now like me to contact the Avengers?"

Peter thought about what Jarvis had just said, all the Avengers were here and they had most likely seen his face. They probably wanted him to reveal his identity. Peter thought for a moment and then he remembered Aunt May. What had happened while he was unconscious? Was she safe? And would the Avengers let him leave to see her?

Peter didn't think he was ready to meet his heroes. Maybe while he was Spiderman it was okay, but Peter Parker was just an awkward 19-year old.

"What are my chances of leaving, without them finding out?" Peter asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

"Given your current wounds and lack of knowledge of the Tower layout, you have a 10% change of escape without detection," Jarvis replied and Peter smirked a little at his odds. He really thought he had no choice now.

"Well then, can you contact the Avengers?" Peter asked as he turned to window again and waited for them to arrive.

"You need to be more specific when giving Jarvis orders," Natasha said, breaking the silence as the Avengers rode down in the elevator.

"How would I know Spidey would decide to wake up?" Tony scoffed.

"She's right. Who knows how long he's been awake and alone? He's probably really confused," Steve said, thinking about how he had felt waking up after 70 years of being trapped in the ice. He was watching as the numbers of the floors appeared on the top screen of the elevator tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"I will update Jarvis's System and be more specific in the future. You happy now?" Tony questioned and the elevator went silent again for the last few seconds of the elevator ride.

The doors opened and each of the Avengers pushed their way out and headed to the medical room.

When the Avengers arrived, they blindly ran to the bed Peter was supposed to be in and realised he wasn't there.

The Avengers all looked confused and concerned when they saw Peter was not where they expected him to be.

"Where…?" Steve voiced everyone thoughts before he was cut off by a small cough coming from the corner of the room. Peter cleared his throat in order to get their attention.

Peter looked so small leaning against the window in the corner of the room that he was easily overlooked before.

"Peter, we didn't expect you to be up so soon," Bruce said, amazed that he managed to move around without aid so soon after the battle.

Peter self-consciously hugged himself and rubbed his forearm trying not to look them directly in the eyes.

"I…I guess that answers my first question," Peter said as he looked at the floor, still avoiding eye contact, feeling very awkward having every one of his heroes staring at him. "So you know everything about who I am?" Peter asked just to confirm.

"More or less…" Tony said, watching his every move.

"I'm sure we can discuss this later, please take a seat. You must be exhausted?" Steve said walking towards Peter.

"Well yes, a little sore here and there," Peter shrugged.

"You took a hell of a pounding," Clint said. "You sure can take a hit!" He continued as a few of the others gave him fake glares.

"I'd like to check your injuries, if that alright," Bruce said, as Steve led Peter over to the bed. "And maybe we can answer any questions you have while we're at it."

"Uh…sure," Peter said, nervously taking a seat on the bed.

While Bruce carefully unwrapped the bandages, the Avengers moved back, giving Peter some space.

"So…" Peter started, still not comfortable with all the people in the room. "How long have I been out?" Peter asked.

"A little over a day now," Bruce said as he touched Peter's sensitive skin carefully. Peter winced every now and again but ignored the pain as he began to think of Aunt May. One hundred different thoughts were going through his head and he just wanted to know if she was alright.

"Well, you seem to be healing up pretty fast," Bruce said as he redressed some of the wounds that were not fully healed yet.

"Great, do you mind if I make a call?" Peter asked.

"Sure, kid. You can use my phone, and when you're done you can join us for some lunch," Tony said, chucking his phone at Peter, who caught it with no trouble.

"We'll give you some privacy," Steve said as he and everyone else left. Tony stuck his head back in before leaving.

"Jarvis will let you know what floor we're on," Tony smirked before heading out.

Peter waited in silence for a few moments before dialling the number. He patiently waited until May picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Answered May, with her usual sweet voice.

"Hey, Aunt May," Peter answered and her tone changed drastically.

"Peter! Where have you been? Why didn't you call sooner?" May fired her question across the telephone.

"I'm so sorry. I went to go take pictures of the fight down at Times Square and after Spiderman and the…"

"Oh yes, isn't it wonderful that he's back? I think the city really needs him." Peter felt a wave of guilt come over him as he remembered his very long break from being Spiderman and all the people that had probably needed him.

"Well, after he and the Avengers showed up and the fight ended I headed to a friend's house and…"

"Did you make a new friend?" May questioned, sounding excited for her nephew.

"Eh, no, an old friend from high school," Peter chuckled. "Well, we were catching up and he asked me to stay over and I just forgot to phone and tell you." Peter sighed with relief when he was done with his lie.

"You called now, which is the main thing. Just remember to check up sooner. I was so worried," Aunt May replied and Peter thought about the Green Goblin and his gang and how he probably should be more worried about her.

"I'm coming home now, so anyway… I'll be home soon," Peter said, ready to hang up the phone.

"There's no need to rush dear, you spend more time with your friends, by all means," May said. "I love you. Be safe, bye," she said, as she ended the conversation.

Peter quickly got moving. He had to get home to make sure she was safe but he would also have to think about how to get Harry and his silly six behind bars.

Peter took the phone Tony had lent him and entered the elevator.

"Jarvis, what floor are the Avengers on?" Peter asked as the doors closed.

"Floor 102, the Avengers common room, sir," Jarvis replied.

"Thank you. Uh, could you take me there?" Peter asked sheepishly when he noticed the elevator had no buttons to press.

"Of course, Mr. Parker," Jarvis said, as the elevator began to move upwards.

Peter stood thinking while he rode up the elevator.

'I'll return the phone, get what's left of my suit and get back to Aunt May before Harry can do anything, then I'll think of a way to beat him'

"The 102nd floor, sir," Jarvis's voice broke Peter's concentration as the doors began to slide open.

"Thank you," Peter replied.

"You're most welcome, sir."

"Finally, you got here," Tony sighed like a five year old child. Peter's attention was then brought to the Avengers who were all gathered in the kitchen.

"Here's your phone," Peter said holding out the device for him to take. He hoped he would take it and he could leave right away, after thanking them for saving his life, but that didn't happen. Must be his Parker luck.

"Keep it. I have many more where that came from," Tony smirked, waving off the phone. "It's got all our numbers in there. It's yours," he said, when he saw Peter confused and slightly stunned expression.

"N-no thanks, but, I can't accept this," Peter politely refused as he sat the phone on the counter and began to walk away. He was hoping he'd reach the elevator without any arguments but again that didn't happen.

"Take the phone or I'll publish your face all over the world," Tony said before he reached the first step. Peter swirled around quickly as the rest of the Avengers were staring at Tony with shocked expressions along with Peter.

"You wouldn't!" Peter said staring Tony in the eye. "You're bluffing." Peter stepped closer to Tony.

"Is that a risk you're willing to take?" Tony asked as he picked up the phone and began walking to Peter.

"Tony!" Steve warned, but Tony brushed off the warning as he moved closer to Peter, holding out the phone.

Peter took his glare off of Tony before sighing in frustration and took the phone from him.

"Wow, I thought you'd put up more of a fight," Tony said as he smirked and walked back towards the kitchen.

"You weren't going to tell anyone?" Peter asked holding the phone in his hand.

"Of course not," Tony smirked as he watched Peter's reaction.

"Well, this has been fun. If I could just get my stuff, I'm going to go. Thanks for saving my life but I need to leave now," Peter said as he waited for some to either give him his items or try to convince him to stay. Again, because of the Parker luck, he got option B.

"What are you talking about? You can't leave. Don't you want to hang out with the cool kids?" Clint asked as he sat around the table with Steve and Bruce.

"And we can't let you leave," Tony said as he went to pour himself a drink.

"What, is that another fake threat like you said you'd reveal who I am?" Peter questioned.

"No. We just spent so much time trying to find you, that we can't let you just leave. You're not an easy bug to find," Tony said, taking a sip of his drink.

"What? Why were you trying to find me?" Peter asked, becoming more and more confused by everything that has happened.

"Take a seat, Peter," Steve said as he glared at Tony for being too blunt about the severity of the whole situation. He motioned for Peter to sit and waited for him to do so before continuing.

"We're not going to sugar coat," Steve said.

"But we've all pretty much been thrown into the deep end over the past few days," Bruce said as Peter watched them all carefully.

"There's a lot you need to be brought up to speed with," Natasha said as she spoke for the first time during this conversation.

Peter's attention was drawn to her as he suddenly realised she was in the room.

"We're going to need you to work with us on this," Steve said.

"You need my help?" Peter asked looking at everyone in the room, but no one answered him as their emotionless, unreadable faces stared back at him.

* * *

 **Again, this was going to be longer but I've lost my book with all my ideas and plans in it so I forgot what I was going to write for this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the long wait hopefully I'll update quicker, but no worries because I assure you I will update.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter…**

Harry sat in the quiet room, waiting for Strucker to speak. He was becoming more and more impatient while Strucker stood staring out of the windows.

Finally, Harry had had enough and was about to voice his opinions when Strucker spoke.

"Do you not realise how foolish you have been?!" Strucker asked, turning to face Harry for the first time as he raised his voice in an angry tone.

Harry scoffed at this, but did not say a word. He felt like he was child in trouble who was being lectured and told never to do it again, but he knew better. The money he had put into this, without it, this man wouldn't even be where he was now and because of that he did not have the right to give him lectures.

"You and your antics could have killed Spiderman if the Avengers hadn't stood in," Strucker said, walking towards the large stylish desk that separated himself and Harry.

"I thought that was the plan!" Harry said, becoming enraged at the memory. He had had Spiderman right where he wanted him. If Harry hadn't toyed with Spiderman for so long, he would have been six feet underground by now.

"No, Mr. Osborne, that is not exactly the plan I have," Strucker said, sitting down on the plush leather back seat and staring directly at Harry.

"I'm the one funding this entire operation, I make the plans! I don't give a damn about you, your ideas or your strategies," Harry fumed.

"I thought we had a mutual agreement on Spiderman," He spoke as he pretended to be confused.

"You want to keep him alive and I want him dead! They're completely different points of views," Harry explained.

"I don't want to _keep_ him alive," Strucker laughed. "But I will need him alive for the first phase of my plan," Strucker's small smile grew as he watched Harry's reaction. "Once everything is out of the way and I have what I need to continue Hydra's next project, Spiderman is yours to do whatever you want. Kill him, for all I care. Spiderman is nothing to us."

"What project? I wasn't told anything about a project!" Harry spat. "I don't like to be kept in the dark with things like this!"

"Nor do I," Strucker said as he opened a drawer to his right with a small cooper key. "It's project 'Carnage', and Spiderman will play a big part in it. Unfortunately, I need him alive for the first few stages," Strucker explained. "So you can understand why I was… upset that you almost made a huge set back in Hydra's plans?" Strucker passed a small document over to Harry from the drawer and sat back and watched Harry read.

"And after this, Spiderman is mine to destroy?" Harry asked as he calmed down, seeing the files and everything they had planned for his old 'friend'

"That part of the plan never changed," Strucker said, taking the Project Carnage plans back and placing it back the drawer. "Train up. I would like your team to destroy the Avengers, as well as Spiderman; I don't want a repeat of Times Square."

"There won't be," Harry assured Strucker, as he stood and left the room with a satisfied and sinister smirk on his face.

* * *

"Okay, so Hydra, #1 terror group dedicated to global domination, attacked this tower and told you to find _me_? Why me? I have nothing to do with Hydra," Peter said.

"Well, we haven't really figured that out yet. We've spent the last week hunting you down," Tony explained.

"We think your friend Harry Osborne is involved with them and…"

"He is _not_ my friend!" Peter stopped, Steve from whatever he was about to say to correct him. Peter waited for Steve to continue on with what he was saying but when he looked up from the floor everyone was silent and staring at him. "After he became the Green Goblin, we didn't keep in touch," Peter joked, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Maybe it's not Hydra that have it in for you, then," Natasha suggested. "If Harry's working with them and Harry holds a grudge, he's obviously using the power he has with Hydra to get revenge on you for putting him in Ravenscroft."

Peter nodded agreeing with the suggestion.

Steve noticed the sudden change in atmosphere and the tension; he quickly tried changing the subject to something lighter.

"I think you should rest for now, Peter. We should discuss this over some lunch."

The mention of some food made Peter realise just how hungry and weak he really was. Since Gwen's death he hadn't had much of an appetite but right now, his empty stomach was begging for something to fill it. A low growl of protest from his empty gut had Peter agreeing to the idea of lunch.

"Sounds good to me," Peter said, placing a hand over his belly trying, and failing, to silence it.

"We ordered Pizza," Bruce laughed as he heard the rumble of Peter's empty gut.

Peter grabbed 2 slices from the box that was being passed around the table and immediately started eating. Other than the fact the Steve had a full pizza to himself and Thor had two and was quickly eating through them, they looked like a normal group of friends getting together for pizza.

Peter had quickly finished his two slices and sat listening to the conversation taking place before Clint looked over to him.

"Hungry?" He smirked as he held out the pizza box offering him more food.

"I'm fine," Peter said and politely refused.

"Eat as much as you want, kid," Tony said as he stuffed his own pizza into his mouth. "It's not like I can't afford it," Tony mumbled as he struggled to chew his food.

"It will also help you heal quicker," Bruce said to encourage Peter.

"Yeah, okay then," Peter said taking another slice from Clint. When Peter reached over to take a slice Steve placed another two onto Peter's plate. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you all were trying to fatten me up or something," Peter chuckled.

"A great warrior keeps his body strong to physically crush his enemies," Thor smiled before continuing to eat his meal.

"I'll keep that in mind," Peter smirked as he ate his own meal.

"We'll be keeping strong through vigorous training. We have to be prepare for whatever is coming," Natasha said.

"Strucker said that his team was ready. We should start preparing right away for him. Are you in, Spidey?" Clint asked, looking up at Peter.

"I can't exactly beat them on my own and no one is safe while Harry's out there," Peter said. "I'm in."

"Excellent! A new warrior to help us vanquish our enemies!" Thor's loud voice boomed throughout the room as he roughly patted Peter on the back.

Steve, Bruce and Tony all had the same uneasy expression on their faces. They were all concerned about Peter's health.

"See, I was thinking you could hold off on the training, and help me and Bruce out in the lab," Tony suggested.

Peter was a little taken back by the offer. He loved the idea of seeing Stark's laboratory, but he also felt a little offended that they didn't think he could handle training with the Avengers. Bruce seemed to read his mind at this point as he continued from what Tony said.

"At least until you have fully recovered. We don't want you to push yourself too far before you can handle it," Bruce explained.

"You think I can't handle it?" Peter questioned.

"No- I… That's not what I meant. I…" Bruce tried to find the correct words to string a sentence together, until Peter looked down at the floor trying to hide his grin.

"I'm joking, Doctor Banner. I'd love to see the labs," Peter laughed as Bruce's face began to soften and he too began to smile.

"Be careful, kid. You won't like him when he's angry," Clint snickered before headed to the training floor with Nat and Thor.

"Ignore him, Peter. I'll give you a tour of the labs," Tony said as he stood up from the table.

"Sounds good," Peter said while he finished off his pizza.

"When you're done, you can head up to the gym if you're feeling up to it," Steve said as he walked out, leaving Peter with Tony and Bruce.

"Alright, let's go. I want to know what you can do," Tony said as he put his arm around Peter and pushed him towards the labs, with Bruce trailing behind.

"Come on pick up the pace!" Harry shouted as he stood on his glider, ordering the others around as they trained.

"I can't wait to get me hands on the little creep! Imma gonna crush him!" Rhino said as he crushed and bent steel and concrete.

"Just don't kill him. There are plans that involve him and, unfortunately, he needs to be kept alive," Harry said, flying closer to the Rhino.

"I was looking forward to choking the life out of him," Sandman said as he turned his hands into hammers and smashed the battle dummies.

Harry watched from the air as his team noticeably improved their performance. He smirked as he knew he'd be able to start the next phase in a matter of days.

"So, what are you into Peter?" Tony asked as he strode into the engineering lab.

"Well I've…dabbled in engineering, but genetics is more my field if I'm honest. However, I did made my own web shooters," Peter said, as he looked around at all the tech.

"That reminds me!" Tony grinned as he reached into his pocket. "Here!" Tony then threw two small objects at Peter.

"What are-" Peter began. He stopped as he took a closer look at what was thrown at hi.m "No way!" Peter exclaimed.

"What is it?" Bruce asked from where he had sat down.

"Are these my web shooters?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"New and improved," Tony said. "I was telling Bruce and the others about the improvements I made and your web shooters were just one of them," Tony explained.

Peter eyed the tech in his hand; there was no doubt that they had been improved. He strapped them onto his wrist and aimed at the wall. They were lighter and could barely be seen on his wrists, but he didn't want to start firing webs in the lab so he figured he should wait for training.

"These were _one_ of the improvements?" Peter asked, as he looked back at Tony and Bruce. "Meaning, you did more than this?" Peter questioned.

"Well, he fixed your suit for one," Bruce said.

"OH, not too many changes, I hope," Peter joked.

"I figured you liked the colour scheme, so I just made it more durable and I used a more protective material," Tony smiled. "Come on! Spandex? Seriously?" Tony laughed.

"We're not all millionaires, Tony. Sadly, it was all I could afford," Peter laughed. "We can't all have a titanium suit of armour."

"Get your facts right, kid. I'm a billionaire, not a millionaire. Anyway, moving swiftly on. The exact enhancements I made with your nifty little web shooters; I made them smaller, but more powerful, with greater aim and accuracy, they shoot webs faster and the webbing itself I have increased it strength."

Peter went quite as he listened to the list of developments that Tony had made. If he had had this equipment sooner, would he have been able to save Gwen? Improving his web shooters was something Peter always thought about, but never had the time or money. If he had just tried harder, maybe Gwen would still be here.

"Hey, kiddo!" Tony said, clicking his fingers and waving his hand in front of his face.

"You okay? You spaced out for a little while, there," Bruce asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry, I do that," Peter reassured them.

"Is there anything you want to do, Peter?" Bruce asked. Peter thought about it before answering.

"Well, uh, Cap or, um… Steve mentioned-"

"You can called him anything you want, by the way," Tony said, noticing how he didn't really know how to address him. "Just not Spangles. That's my nickname for him," Tony joked.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, Steve mentioned visiting the gym," Peter said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Bruce said hesitantly.

"Just to watch the others train," Peter added.

"I'm fine with that," Bruce said after a while. The three then started to make their way up to the training floor.

They entered the elevator and as they made their way to the correct floor the noise volume increased.

Peter quickly stepped out of the elevator to see the action. He had never actual seen the Avengers in battle, only on shaky camera footage released on YouTube. Standing and watching was nothing like he could imagine. Peter was so caught up in watching Captain America fight two master assassins at the same time he almost didn't notice that an arrow was heading straight for him. The tingle at the back of his head warned him. He instinctively raised his hand to catch the incoming arrow.

Peter heard panicked shouts from all directions before the entire gym went quiet and all eyes were on him. Peter was as shocked as the others and the arrow was still centimetres away from eye as Peter stood their frozen holding it in the air.

"Most impressive!" Thor boomed, releasing everyone from their shocked poses.

"You're lucky that wasn't an exploding arrow," Clint said, still looking a little shocked.

"Nice reflexes," Tony commented. Peter suddenly realised he had yet to drop the arrow as he still held it in front of his face.

"Come on guys! I just got here and already you're trying to shoot me?" Peter joked, as he passed the arrow back to Clint.

"Anyway," Steve said, trying to break the new uncomfortable atmosphere. "Now that we're all here, we should discuss our strategies and plans. We don't know what Harry's plans are, or when they plan to strike, but at least we can try to be prepared."

"Are you not going to say it?" Peter asked as he smirked cheekily at the group.

"Say what?" Steve asked.

"Avengers Assemble!" Peter joked. "Come on guys, isn't that your thing?" Peter joked and the others all lightly smiled at Peter's attempt to lighten the mood.

"We're not a group of cheerleaders," Natasha smirked.

"You know you want to do it," Peter remarked.

"No. We don't," Tony chuckled, as they broke off to resume training.

"I can't believe you're not going to do it," Peter laughed as he and Bruce made their way over to a quieter area of the gym, while the others worked out and fought.

Peter and Bruce watched on and Peter felt a little restless since he couldn't join in. Doctor's orders.

"Hey, if I can't train with the others, do you mind if I test these out?" Peter asked holding up his wrists.

Bruce seemed to think about it before agreeing. "Fine. These guys will take a few hours anyway, but light exercise only, nothing too… acrobatic," Bruce said.

"Thanks. I promise," Peter smiled as he made his way to the lab where the new suit was.

This was good. He would be able to test his webs, try out the new suit and check in on Aunt May. It was a win, win, and win in his opinion.

* * *

 **WOW sorry for the crap ending I just wanted this done so you guys would have another chapter to read…**

 **Sorry again about the long wait, more to come. Hopefully I won't be kept too busy with college I have a few assessments coming up, it's hell week over here! I'll try and find time.**

 **Anyone interested in being a Beta reader for this story proof read what I've written when I write now I don't have a lot of time to make sure that it's good enough…  
Anyone interested should review the story or PM me please and thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I will make it up to all of you, I love every single one of my readers and I'm so sorry to have made you wait so long for this update.**

* * *

Peter made his way through the many corridors that led to the lab where Tony had shown the new suit to him earlier. He walked in to see various machines working on what appeared to be Iron Man suits. Peter briefly watched the machines work, before starting on the task at hand.

He walked around, looking on every desk in the lab for his suit, without success.

"Jarvis?" Peter asked.

"Yes, sir?" As Jarvis replied, Peter stopped his search to look up at the ceiling.

"Do you know where Mr. Stark has put my Spiderman suit?" Peter asked hopefully. "Jarvis?" Peter asked again as the AI didn't reply. Peter sighed and turned toward the door to find Tony, when he heard movement behind him. He turned to see the wall slide open, revealing his Spiderman suit surrounded by fog.

"Wow," Peter whispered to himself.

"Mr. Stark insisted on a dramatic flair," Jarvis said, and Peter chuckled as he stepped closer to his new and improved suit.

Peter rubbed the material between two fingers, before grabbing it and taking it down from its place.

When the suit was removed, the wall closed up again, making it appear as it had when Peter had walked in. He quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom to change.

Peter looked over himself in the mirror. The suit looked good and it felt a lot sturdier, but was still flexible. Peter attached the web shooters and went out to the balcony. Before stepping outside, he pulled his mask on over his head, and taking a running leap, he jumped from the terrace and began free-falling to the streets below.

He enjoyed the feeling of adrenaline shooting through his body as the wind bit at him and made his suit ripple. He let his body fall closer to the ground then he normally would, hoping that his improved web shooters would work and attach to the target before he became a very large splotch on the sidewalk below.

As Tony had promised, the upgraded web shooters did their job splendidly. They fired with perfect accuracy and at an accelerated speed, making him think he should have asked for help from Tony or the others a long time ago. The lives that could have been spared weren't stayed embedded at the back of his mind. Peter sighed glumly, no longer feeling the usual happiness he did when slinging his webs.

Peter flipped and turned in mid-air, trying to get more of a thrill. He thought about The Avengers and how they needed him, how they needed him to be strong. How could he be as strong as them and help them defeat Hydra? He definitely was _not_ an Avenger; he wasn't even in the same _league_ as them.

Peter swung past Times Square and landed on a rooftop that close enough to look down on the streets, but out of the way of the public's eye. Glancing down, he could see the clean-up crews, tourists and the local New Yorkers, all just getting on with their normal routines, as if the last couple of days never happened. He had always admired their ability to carry on.

He stared at the damage that he had caused, what the sinister six were capable of. Looking down at all the people, he thought of Aunt May, and everyone else who needed him. It gave him the strength he required. He could not absolutely _could not_ let Aunt May or the Avengers down. He would prove himself and fight until the last enemy had fallen.

As he was reminded of Aunt May, he jumped from the ledge he was resting on and began to swing toward his residence in Queens.

He was distracted once again by the sounds of sirens and flashing lights from the ground below.

He fired a web, taking a sharp turn to catch up with the speeding vehicles. As he swung closer, he could see the source of the lights. They were coming from a few police cars and a lot of fire engines.

 _"_ _A fire?"_ Peter thought. _"Bruce did say I could do some light exercise."_ Peter saw the chaos ahead of him. A three-story brownstone house was ablaze and the fire was swiftly spreading to the adjacent housing.

He rapidly fired web lines and increased his speed to get there faster; every second mattered in cases such as this.

Spiderman abruptly let go of the string of web he was holding and let his momentum carry him the rest of the way. He briefly landed on a streetlamp near the house before jumping, next to a fire crew which had already arrived on scene. He could hear the hushed whispers and gasps from the people who surrounded him. It certainly was not the worst reaction he had ever received. He made his way to the fire-fighter in charge.

"Is there anybody in there?" Spidey had to yell in order to be heard over the noise of the sirens and the panicked shouts of the bystanders.

"Spiderman?" The fire chief shouted back, shocked and confused to see the hero standing in front of her. Spiderman stared at the chief expecting an answer. She suddenly seemed to realize that Spiderman had asked her a question. "Um... The buildings on either side have all been evacuated on this side. We're working on the other side in case of the worst," She said.

As back up arrived and they began to work on putting out the flames, but the fire seemed to fight back, refusing to be put out and continuing to grow larger. Loud creaks and groans could be heard from the building. The sounds of a weakening structure ready to give in.

"What about the family in the main house?" Spiderman asked when they weren't mentioned. He turned to the building, which was quickly being devoured by the flames. Huge black clouds of smoke rose into the sky.

"We haven't been able to search the entire the house. Right now our priority is evacuation and containing the fire."

Spiderman didn't wait for the woman to finish before he leaped through the air and into the burning building. He could tell he didn't have much time before the building collapsed or exploded, so he needed to work quickly. Spiderman entered through a window on the second floor and began his search for survivors there.

"Is there anybody in here?" He shouted, trying to look through the black smoke and flames that filled the apartment space. It was impossible to tell what room this had been, a kitchen, living room or someone's bedroom. The fire had completely destroyed this floor. He could tell that the fire had somehow started on this floor. The heat was intense and hard to bear but he wouldn't give up on anyone possibly be trapped in there. He ran into the next room scanning it carefully. Taking a cautious step inside, he heard the squeaking of the feeble and burning floorboards. His time was ticking away.

His advanced hearing could pick up the sounds of the crackling fire around him as it split the wood. Trusting his hearing, he used it to pick up the faint coughs of someone on the floor. He moved down the hall, trying to move closer to the sound. The fire seemed to lick and snap at his feet as he moved and every breath became harder to take in.

Spiderman crouched down low to avoid breathing the smoke as much as possible. The violent coughing became louder as he made his way to a closed door.

"Can you hear me?" he asked as he banged on the door. He wiggled the handle side to side trying to open it, but it was jammed. He heard a soft whimper followed by louder coughs. Without hesitation he broke the door down and followed the smoke that rushed inside.

He saw a woman huddled by the sink in a windowless bathroom. As he moved towards her, she tried to speak.

"My c-children," She coughed.

"It's alright. I'll get you all out of here," Spiderman said, as he scooped her into his arms and made his way to the window where he had entered.

He jumped and landed next to a waiting ambulance and carefully placed her on a stretcher.

As the paramedics rushed in, the woman grabbed the hero, who was moving back towards the burning inferno and tried to speak through the oxygen mask and her raspy coughs. He was able to understand that her two children were in their bedrooms upstairs, but she had been unable to get to them because the stairs had collapsed.

Knowing where the children were gave him an advantage, he gave the woman's hand a tight squeeze as a silent promise that he would bring her children back to her. Then he turned and jumped, scaling the wall of the house to the third floor and gaining entry through another window.

The heat was unimaginable and his lungs burned with pain as he swapped the fresh clean air for the black smog. Wasting no time, he ran into every room he passed, his weight was making the floor creak with every step he took. He could hear quiet cries on the other side of the door he was standing next to. Bursting through the door he did not immediately see anyone, so he moved around the room looking.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Spidey called, looking under the bed and anywhere else small, scared children might think to hide during a fire. Peter moved his body and looked around the room from his position on the floor and spotted a large closet. He jumped to his feet and opened it up. He moved piles of clothes to the side, revealing the form of two children; a boy and a girl, huddled together. They had been protected from the flames inside the trunk.

"Spiderman!?" The small boy looked up with his soot covered face to look at the hero.

"Hey kids! Let's get out of here," he said softly. He picked them up in his arms. He was struggling to hide the panic in his voice. "Your mom's waiting for you," he said, trying to remain calm.

As he returned to his escape option he noticed that the only window was now covered by the fallen beams from the ceiling. He had no choice but to make his way to the second floor.

He held the children tighter as he ran towards the broken stairs. He had to find a way to get them all down safely. Spiderman decided to hold the children with one arm and use the other to lower them with a web. The children clasped onto him as they were all slowly being lowered to the second floor. The fire spread across the ceiling and found the web that Spiderman had attached there. The flames began to lick at the web cable.

The children and Spiderman were nearing the ground when suddenly, the web line snapped. They let out startled cries. Spidey maneuvered himself and the children so that he would take the brunt of the short fall. The wooden floorboards groaned under the sudden weight but Spiderman quickly recovered. He picked himself up and continued to the window he was searching for. Reaching it, he did what he had done before held both children in one arm, and jumped from the window, firing another web line so that they would not have too rough of a landing.

Peter coughed as fireman came in to rush the children to the paramedics.

The crowd that had begun gathering at the scene cheered, ecstatic that the hero had rescued the occupants of the house in time. The fire chief that he had first spoken to approached him as he slowly stood up.

"That was really gutsy what you just did," she said as she patted him on the back. "I know men who've worked in this field for twenty years that aren't able to do what you've done today." She continued to praise his actions. "I hope one day we can do for you what you've done for this family."

"Thank you for saying that," Peter said, blushing under his mask.

"I'm sure everyone here will agree with me. It's good to have you back," she said, looking over at the crowd, all of which were craning to get a better look at the hero.

It was then that Spiderman noticed the news cameras and reporters covering the event.

"Oh man," Peter whispered under his breath. " _Bruce is going to kill me,"_ Peter thought as he remembered what he had said to him before he had left the tower.

"I'll see you around fire-fighter..." Spidey trailed off as he began to head away.

"Kelly!" She shouted, as he jumped on top of a street lamp.

"See you around, Kelly!" he called as he swung off in the direction of Queens.

Kelly got straight back to work, directing her team and helping contain the fire, which was slowly being suffocated by the force of the water.

* * *

Tony coughed. "Urgh, I need a drink," he moaned. Training with master assassins and super soldiers was draining to say the least.

"There _is_ water here, Tony," Steve said, gesturing to the sink.

"I'll re-phrase; I need a _proper_ drink," Tony sighed, Steve rolled his eyes with disapproval, Clint snorted, and Natasha said nothing as she continued sharpening her knifes, which were rather dull after the session of training.

"Hey, where'd did Bruce and Spidey go?" Clint noticed that they were no longer where he had last seen them. Natasha stopped what she was doing. She looked around, confirming that they indeed, disappeared.

"We've been training for hours. Bruce probably got bored and went to the lab," Tony mused.

"And what about Peter?" Steve asked, concern tingeing.

"Peter is our new science-bro," Tony gloated. "He's probably with Bruce in the lab. I'll check when I'm getting my drink." Tony walked out of the gym.

Bruce was concentrating so hard on retrieving the correct measurement of a beaker of liquid that he didn't realize Tony had entered the lab until he spoke.

"Hey, science-bro 1, where's science-bro 2?" He asked, casually sipping his drink.

"Oh. Evening Tony," Bruce replied, setting down his materials. "Peter asked to test his new web-shooters. He should be back by now. You're all done training?" Bruce looked at his watch. He was beginning to feel concerned that Peter had not returned to the lab or the gym.

"I'm done training, but the others have decided to go for round two," Tony scoffed. "I wouldn't worry about Peter too much. He's more than likely loving the new tech and he's lost track of time. Besides, he has that Stark phone I gave him." Tony was trying, in his way, to ease his and Bruce's nerves.

Tony went to his own section of the lab, opened the area where he kept the Spiderman suit. It was gone.

* * *

Peter snuck in his own bedroom window and stuffed the new suit into his closet, and got changed. He also shoved a few extra clothes and essentials into his backpack, before back crawling through the window and making his way to the front of the small house.

"Aunt May?" Peter called, wiping dirt off of his shoes and stepping into the house.

"Peter, you're home." Aunt May came from around the kitchen corner and hugged her nephew tightly. "Dinner's almost ready. Go wash up, please."

"Sure thing, Aunt May." Peter smiled. It was just nice to be back where he knew he could protect her. He knew he needed to leave again, but the thought was killing him. But he wanted so badly to spend some more time with her. Who knew how long it would be until this mess was finally over with.

"Did you have fun at your friend's house?" Aunt May asked as she dished out the food. The question made Peter laugh and feel guilty. It made him feel like he was five years-old again, playing with the kids next door. It was making him feel guilty, because he had been out cold in the Avenger's Tower while she was here alone with a maniac on the loose.

"Yeah, I did," Peter answered as he took a seat.

"Did you get any good pictures of Spiderman?" Aunt May asked as she sat down, putting the plates on the table in front of them.

"Uh, most of them were blurry," Peter lied. "I guess I'm a bit out of practice." Peter was referring to how long it had been since Spiderman had been seen.

"It has been a long time, but it looks like he's here to stay again," Aunt May smiled as she switched the TV on, showing the news footage of the fire. "That's all that's been on all day. Everyone is celebrating his return."

"Aunt May," Peter tried to catch her attention. "I… I, um..." Peter tried to think of an excuse as to why he would be gone most of the time. "I got a job. A real job," Peter smiled, watching as Aunt May's face brightened at the news.

"Oh, sweetie! That's great news! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she gushed.

"Uh, I wanted it to be a surprise. And I didn't want you to be disappointed if I didn't get it," Peter explained.

"I would never be disappointed of you! You know that I would support everything you do." Aunt May leaned over the table and kissed his cheek "Where?"

"What?" Peter asked.

"Where did you get a job?" Aunt May smiled.

"Oh, um, at..." Peter searched his mind for an appropriate answer. "Um, Avengers Tower. In the labs." Peter blurted out. Aunt May's smile widened.

"You're going to be a scientist! I wish your Uncle Ben could be here to see this! He always knew you'd be just like your father."

"I start tomorrow, but it could be really late nights, Aunt May, and early mornings, so I should probably get to bed soon," Peter said.

"I understand sweetheart. I'm just so proud of you," May said as she took the plates to the sink and began washing up.

Peter left, hoping Aunt May wouldn't go into his room that night and see that he wasn't there.

He made his way to his room, and changed back into the new Spiderman suit. Putting the web shooters on, he hopped from rooftop to rooftop until he was able to swing higher above the streets. He swung towards the Tower. He had been gone for a few hours. Hopefully the Avengers would understand that he had needed to check up on his aunt.

* * *

Steve, Clint, Thor and Natasha walked out of the elevator to the main floor of the Avenger's Tower to see Tony flicking through channels on the large TV, and Bruce standing by the window as if he was watching the sunset. His back was turned to them, so they didn't see the worried look on his face.

Tony was trying to distract himself by watching TV until the others showed up.

"Hey, where's Peter?" Steve asked, looking around the room to make sure he had not missed him.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other with the same worried expression, which everyone noticed.

"He… he went out," Bruce said.

"He's gone?" Natasha asked. She didn't believe that Pete would just leave.

"He's coming back. He went out to test his web shooters," Tony explained for Bruce.

"How long ago was this?" Clint asked.

"Couple of hours," Tony muttered, going back to skipping through the TV channels.

"What if something happened to him?" Steve asked.

"I thought he would be gone ten minutes, tops, but I-" Bruce was cut off when Tony stopped on a news report.

"Today, in downtown Manhattan, a fire in a three-story house trapped a family, a mother and her two children inside. Fire-fighters were unable to reach them, due the intensity of the flames. The fire-fighters used their greatest efforts to try and control the blaze, but they still could not evacuate the family inside. Spiderman showed up on the scene, and did not hesitate to rescue the family." The news anchor disappeared from the screen as news camera footage started showing. Spiderman showed up and jumped in and out of the building with the mother, and later on the two children. The footage also showed Spiderman struggling to get up after nearly coughing his lungs out on his hands and knees, when he came out of the fire. "Kelly Anderson, head of the Manhattan Fire Department had this to say-"

"Well, at least we know that he's okay," Clint said quietly. He could feel the tension in the air. However, Thor was clearly oblivious.

"Excellent! Young Peter is a true hero!" Thor boomed and smiled at the others.

Bruce did not look happy. "You're looking a little green," Tony joked.

"Call him, Tony," Bruce said, as he paced the floor, worried, concerned, and annoyed.

"Oh, he's in for it when he gets back. Breaking doctor's orders is a big no-no," Clint joked.

Tony took out his cell phone and searched through the contacts for Peter's name.

* * *

Peter decided to go straight back to the tower. Another stop like the fire, and Bruce would kill him.

Peter noticed the sun was setting so he decided to speed up. Suddenly, he heard a sound coming from the phone Tony gave him. He stopped on the rooftop of a building on the outskirts of Hell's Kitchen and took the phone from a hidden part of the costume to listen to the tune coming from the phone.

Peter rolled his eyes; he recognized the song that was playing. The Spiderman Theme Song. Peter wasted no more time and answered the call.

"Hello?" Peter answered.

"Peter? Where the hell are you?" Tony asked in a hushed tone.

Peter could hear noises and people talking in the background.

"I'm in Hell's Kitchen; I'm on my way back. I didn't mean to be so long I just had some stuff to do," Peter explained. Peter could hear Tony chuckle.

"You're not in trouble for being out past curfew." Tony laughed a little louder. "Although Bruce is pretty pissed about the fire," Tony admitted.

"He saw that?" Peter asked, hoping that Tony was joking.

"Yeah. We all saw it," Tony said.

"I'm on my way to the tower now and I promise no side tours..." Peter stopped what he was saying when he heard a noise behind him.

"Peter?"

Peter walked to the edge of the rooftop and looked down into the ally. He couldn't see anything in the darkness. Hell's Kitchen wasn't exactly the safest place to be in New York at night, but Peter could sense something wasn't right.

"Spidey, you still there?" Tony asked but Peter didn't respond.

Peter looked up to see someone watching him from a rooftop above him.

"There's someone here," Peter whispered

"Kid, stop freaking us out-"

"I'm serious, I'll be back soon. I promise," Peter said, hanging up the phone.

Peter turned to the figure and spoke. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The dark figure said nothing but turned and jumped to the next rooftop, running to the edge and jumping off to the ground below.

Peter did not linger. He ran after whoever it was. He didn't know who they were, but if they worked for Hydra he could get information from them, figure out their plans, and prove to the Avengers that he wasn't useless.

* * *

 **I'd love to see how many people can guess who the mysterious figure that Peter is now following is... tell me who you think it is in a review.**

 **Shout out to my new Beta Reader who fixed minor problems with the story here and there, the last book keeper Thank you!**

 **Also to the last guess who reviewed my story and motivated me to start writing again despite all the college work.**

 **I will try my best to keep the updates constant, but I assure you that they will keep on coming!**

 **and lastly a huge thank you to everyone who reviews the story, you keep me writing! XX**


End file.
